


Jon's Unfortunate Sick Day - The Disneyland Oneshot

by Bearspiker



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearspiker/pseuds/Bearspiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless fluff gets taken to a whole new level. The Holy Trinity + TOP take a trip to Disneyland and experience it like never before. This includes: The sharpie incident, Ray's endless nap, Art Ho Ryan, The Chub Boys snacking again, Non-Binary Gerard, The Poncho Incident, a very sick Jon, Agender Ryan, absent as ever Joe, and a soon to be established gender fluid Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon's Unfortunate Sick Day - The Disneyland Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Prior knowledge, or at least a map, of the Magic Kingdom, may enhance the experience. If you have any questions about the AU in which this fic takes place in you can contact the authors at emos-imagine-emos.tumblr.com, or our personal accounts sad-as-rabbits.tumblr.com and i-hate-emo.tumblr.com.

Thirteen emos. One white van. DisneyLand: 51 minutes away… Without traffic. A Disney trip with a big group of friends seems great in theory, but once you find yourself trying to squish a huge squad of college students in a van that’s made to seat eight to eleven people (depending on the amount of lap sitting) you start to question your choices. 

“Shotgun,” Brendon calls, immediately. Tyler replies with a scoff. “Absolutely not.”

“I called it!”

“You can’t just call things,” Tyler claims plainly exasperated and set on his seat in the front.

“Pfft- I totally can. Obviously, you didn’t have siblings.” Brendon shoots back, the others getting increasingly irritated at the seemingly endless banter between the two.

“Excuse me? I had three.”

“So- What, you were the oldest?” Tyler’s eyes narrowed in obvious response. Brendon smirked. “You just don’t know the struggle.”

Josh pipes in, keys clinking in his hands. “Guys, I have the keys... Tyler gets shotgun.”

Brendon huffs to turn back around to face the group, but most importantly his boyfriend, Ryan, who looked to him with displeased eyes, “You weren’t seriously about to leave me in the back, were you?”

“What? No, of course not babe why would you think that?” He laughed awkwardly furrowing his brow and throwing his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. “Shotgun means backseat now, keep up with the slang.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“We’re really sorry you can’t go, man,” Pete said holding off before getting into the van.

“Eh it’s okay,” Jon sniffled bringing his tissue to his nose. “You could hear the illness in his voice and most of all you could see it on his face.

“Thanks for letting us use your folks’ van, though, it really helps. I mean it’s really cool of you.” Pete went to give him a fist bump before stopping, “air bump.” He smirked not quite touching him for the sake of germs.

“You’re an ass, go on go have a good time for fucks’ sake.” Jon smacked his shoulder just in spite of him.

Pete smiled wide and piled into the van last.

Jon stood in his driveway watching his dorky friends load into the van. No, the van wasn’t big enough to fit all of them but the only thing that would be is a damn bus so this was going to have to do. He waved them off and trudged back into the house just to go back to bed. Sure he was disappointed he wasn’t going to get to go to Disneyland with his friends, but it was never really his thing anyway, he preferred the movies.

In terms of seating arrangements, there was no way to discuss it. The only matter that could actually be established was the whole shotgun incident and Josh had made short order of that. The only thing left to do was pile into the van and see where everyone ended up. Which.... May have not been the greatest plan but it was also most efficient. Considering the alternative was them bickering for twenty minutes and still finding themselves unhappy with the outcome, because regardless, someone would have to end up in the middle.

The most interesting seating choice (behind Pete lying across the siblings plus Frank) was Ryan’s choice to sit on the floor, which most certainly stemmed from bitterness towards Brendon’s earlier lapse in judgment. Or perhaps just his internal determination to have a clinginess level that is diminished by that of Pete’s.

With the van finally hitting the freeway, Frank found himself tapping his foot eagerly clutching his ticket as he stared out the window. They weren’t even to the park yet and you could already see the mickey ears, you could already feel the magic.This was going to be an absolute fuck fest and he simply could not wait. 

“Babe, you good?” Gerard laughed looking over at him and Frank’s smile just gleamed back.

“I’m great, you?” Frank laughed small, but before their soft conversation could consider going any farther, Joe’s voice piped in from behind, with complaint. “Hey, how’d I end up in the middle?” It wasn’t very well thought through that he got wedged in the middle, when Andy and Patrick were well smaller than he was and Tyler just flashed a big smile from the passenger seat his eyes scrunched up behind his sunglasses, the smile clearly to be a mockery, because lucky him he had the front seat.

“We’ve only been in the car for 6 minutes and we have another forty-five minutes you’re going to have to handle it for at least that long.” Patrick laughed lightly, not a trace of harshness in his tone.

“At least you don’t have your own personal desk,” Gerard grumbled, sarcastically looking down at the calves draped across his lap. They only had three rows behind the two front seats and it was a squeeze to fit three across the bench, anyway, so Pete had made do.

“What? You don’t like this setup, Gerard?” Pete’s head lifted from Mikey’s lap to make eye contact with Gerard who leaned past Frank to see him.

“I am most definitely losing feeling in my legs by the end of this drive.”

“You’ll survive.” Brendon chuckled, throwing all the yellow skittles he had left at the back of Gerard’s head. The seemingly innocent act had Gerard turning to flick at Brendon’s thick glasses.

Brendon scoffed and tugged at their hair once they had turned back around, of course gently, but harsh enough to be annoying.

“Ryan aren’t you going to control your infant?!” Gerard barked turning around to look at Ryan who hadn’t looked up from his literature as he called it.

“Don’t you think I would if I could.” His voice nearly monotone, like always, really.

 

“I will turn this mysterious van around!” Josh barked looking back at the squad in the rearview mirror, faking angry eyes but only followed by a giggle and his crescent eyes returning.

“Sorry Dad,” Gerard and Brendon simultaneously whined and sat back into their seats.

“I am not going to survive on the floor.” Ryan huffed struggling to untangle his lanky body from the feet that met the floor next to him. Brendon, of course, eager as ever to accept him into his lap.

Ray had been lucky enough to score a window seat and had stuck his headphones in and taken the time to try and sleep, which seemed like he could do anywhere.

“How is he asleep already, I mean we’re not exactly quiet…” Spencer looked over at Ray in awe.

“I don’t know he just kind of does that.” Mikey looked back at him over his shoulder, hand in Pete’s hair. “I mean even at work he just takes a nap in the break room.”

“HEY RAY!” Brendon shouted trying to get him to budge, which of course he didn’t. But the rest of the very angry car put a hand to their ears and groaned audibly.

“What do you think it would take to wake him up?” Ryan asked still sticking a finger in his ringing ear. “I mean, if that didn’t do it nothing will right?”

Without another word or even a second thought Frank lifted the sharpie he keeps in his pocket over his shoulder for them to use, usually it was used to write on himself. 

“That works.” Spencer took it, uncapping it with his teeth and turned to Ray, preparing to write on him.

“Hey! Hey! C’mon I mean what could you possibly put on his face that wouldn’t make him angry.” Patrick, the constant voice of reason piped up from the back row. “We don’t need a grumpy Ray to bring down the mood and you know it, or a grumpy anyone for that matter.”  
The van went quiet, in consideration, and Patrick extended a hand. “Give me the marker.” Frank almost made a noise of disapproval, considering it was his marker, but it was drowned out by Spencer’s firm “No.”

“Spencer, give it to me,” Patrick demands again.

“Why should I? I mean he’s the one who fell asleep!” He held it in the hand away from Patrick when, discreet and as unsuspicious as ever, Andy reached over and plucked it from his grasp just to hand it to Patrick. “Hey!”

Patrick smirked smugly as he stuck it in his jacket pocket.

“Maybe you’re the Dad,” Spencer grumbled with an eye roll but flashed a smile to show it was all in good fun and games. When he turned to face forward, again, it seemed the first row had gotten bored with their Sharpie Shenanigans™ His eyes narrowed as he heard a hushed, “No- Pete- Pete- no- stop-” Gerard whispers followed by a “Shhh- Shut up! He’ll hear” from an unseen Pete in the seat in front.

“Gerard- C’mon, let it happen- no- stop- it’ll be fi-” Frank whispered also trying to not attract attention. But in the middle of whatever commotion was happening in the first bench in line they hadn’t noticed the rest of the van had gone quiet.

All of the focus on them no one had any clue what was actually happening. “What the fuck are you doing?” Spencer finally leaned forward to see over the bench.

“Sounds oddly sexual.” Joe teased, with a snicker.

“Holy shit!” Brendon screamed, his voice hitting a falsetto range as the door to the old van started to slide open, a rush of wind hitting the passengers. Pete had slipped out of his old converse and managed to work the door open, with no help from Gerard and Frank, who had argued in hushed tones under the cover of the noise due to the sharpie. When he’d finally shoved the door open, with his feet, a flurry of commotion followed.

Josh shouting for the “DOOR TO SHUT THIS INSTANT” and slammed on the breaks, to decrease their 50 miles per hour speed. Brendon was screaming for his life, hastily grabbing at his boyfriend next to him, as Pete and Mikey take pleasure in their safe corner of the van. Ryan had been the only one to take logical action, gripping the door handle and shoving the door back up the track, to Gerard, who’d securely shut it, again.

The van went quiet, Brendon still holding on tight to Ryan, his savior, his proof that God did live. Lived within his tiny scarf wearing hipster of a boyfriend who had saved his life.

The silence was only broken by an escaped snort coming from Mikey, who had obviously attempted to hide his growing chuckles, followed closely by a “What the fuck.” From Patrick, who was clutching his chest in an attempt to avoid a heart attack.

As Pete and Mikey erupted into laughter, the others quickly glanced to Ray. By an act of God himself, he was still snoozing quietly. 

“I COULD HAVE DIED,” Brendon launched himself forward, Ryan leaning back to get out of the way so the Brendon’s head could actually peak over the seat.

“C’mon, relax it was funny,” Pete shrugged his arm now up and hooked around his boyfriend’s neck, who had a hand over his mouth trying to control himself, eyes closed just knowing that if he even looked at Brendon’s alarmed face he’d likely lose it.

“Funny? Funny? My death and misfortune are funny to you?! What if my skull had hit the pavement, my brain being unwound like a noodle? Huh?? And even still I could’ve had a heart attack!”

“Babe… that’s not how… that’s not how biology works… your brain isn’t actually… wound… like it’s not a string..” Ryan started.

“Man, I almost wish you had,” Joe huffed which of course had him rewarded with a smack from Patrick. 

The ride continued with bits of chatter and minimal mayhem, due to Josh’s repeated attempts at the quiet game. When they had all started to see signs, leading them toward the park, someone finally asked the question- How the hell is Ray still asleep? Even Mikey reaching back to roll his window down hadn’t been enough. They’d all watched as Ray’s head went wilting out the side of the van. Causing enough curiosity for Spencer to lean over and see if he could find any sign of life. The wind blowing Ray’s hair causing Spencer sputter and flinch back at the hair that was attacking him and ultimately causing him to choke.

As they made their way through the parking and logistics process, Spencer decided enough was enough. He cracks his knuckles in preparation. “Alright, I have one last idea and if this doesn’t work, then I don’t know what will.” With the whole van watching, he reached over and with a slow, careful hand, he plucked the headphone out of Ray’s ear to reveal the loud guitar shredding that had been pounding his eardrum for the previous hour and fifteen minutes. Which resulted in a startled and disoriented Ray perking up with a gasp and huff wiping the drool from his lip.

“That was the most uncalled for thing, I have ever witnessed in my life.” A groggy Ray muttered and snatched his headphone back looking around to regain his bearings, most importantly realizing they had arrived.

“Alright! Out we go!” Josh called out as he put the van into park. They basically all tumbled out, like the tension had been released and the jack in the box had burst. Not anything like a clown car, because at least clowns look comfortable and satisfied with themselves.

Patrick was prepared for the next half an hour of getting into the park to be a shit storm of confusion, complaining and yelling. Though he knew it was inevitable, he was going to try his best to make it the smoothest shit storm any Disney employee had seen. The group was talking amongst one another, as they stretched their tired limbs awake.

“Alright- Everyone listen up.” Patrick’s voice was surprisingly strong, resonating through the large parking garage. People looked over alarmed as the shockingly big voice came from the incredibly small man. “No shenanigans until we are inside the park.” He demands, looking pointedly toward Brendon and Pete, who surely had plenty of mischief up their sleeves.

“Listen, don’t laugh. We’re using the buddy system.” Everyone seems to individually contort their face into confusion and the occasional grunt, mainly from Joe however shockingly enough there was an audible sound of disapproval from Ray. Which gave Joe the worst of ideas. “No, I’m serious! There’s thirteen of us and I don’t want to have to gather every single one of you one by one at the end of the day! I’ve got too many things to do today for that to be the case alright? Now please, find your partners,” Patrick sighed in near defeat throwing his hands in the air waving them off to buddy up. It wasn’t hard, eight people were already buddied up just due to their romantic affiliation. Leaving Ray, Joe, Andy, Patrick and Spencer singled out.

Spencer and Patrick buddied up because of course they had some of the same stops in mind. Then Andy and Ray because… why not? Joe squinted as Andy had claimed the partner he had in mind before he had the chance. He walked over and joined the group of three being the last person picked for the kickball team, it’s alright, though, works out in his favor. Joe didn’t want to be a part of this buddy system any way he was going to do Disney Joe style. With some final words from Patrick before heading in, “I expect every single one of you to be in front of the California Adventure sign by 8 o’clock!”  
***  
Hour One  
Jon was thekind of person who thought of being sick as an opportunity, a chance to not do anything, get to lay and do nothing all day. Get to cancel all of your plans  
and enjoy your time alone. So he went inside and fell into the sweet embrace of sleep. Taking another dose of cold medicine, painkillers, and vitamin c. He wanted to kick this thing in the butt, although a couple days before he’d tried this too, clearly it didn’t work. Even though he tried to be positive about bed rest, he still wasn’t driving to Disneyland right now, which in itself is a tragedy. And yet here he was completely incapacitated by the fever.  
*

Taking a picture with thirteen people in the air is no easy task. And, if you think it took less than ten minutes, you are sorely mistaken. Tyler had insisted that it would be just so cute and that it’s just the classic thing to do. Josh knew this was Tyler’s first time at DisneyLand, and, as a seasoned visitor, he was about to make this the best day of Tyler’s life. Spending fifteen minutes on a single jump photo was not the way to start that.

By the time they’d finally captured a shot with all of them in the air, Pete and Brendon were bolting toward Tomorrow Land, satisfied with the picture. (Even if Spencer looks like he was caught mid-sneeze and Brendon had flung his hand right over Gerard’s face.) Josh was sure they were headed for Space Mountain, to beat the line, their respective boyfriends trailing behind them.  
*

Josh felt a small longing to follow, but the hand interlocked with his own reminded him that he had other priorities.

“So what do you want to do first?” Josh asked looking over to Tyler who had clearly just been asked the wrong question.

“I- I- I-” He looked around frazzled, there were so many people, so many things, so many lines forming so quickly. “I don’t know- I mean, we could just go into the castle? It’s right here and-” He turned around and looked up at it towering behind them. “It’s a classic.” He shrugged awkwardly not sure if that was the answer he was supposed to be giving.

“I mean…” Josh shrugged keeping his eyes adoringly on his bewildered partner. “It’s not where I’d start but sure why not.” He shrugged taking him by the hand and leading him across the drawbridge, toward the tall pink castle.

They head into the small tower, within the story of The Sleeping Beauty was laid out through a series of twists and turns in the narrow passage. By the time, they made it out the other side Tyler took the moment to be bewildered in trying to figure out and understand just where and how they went and came out the other side. “That’s not what I expected at all.” He said looking in the door they had just come out. “I mean it was a storybook, it was just the story of sleeping beauty! I knew that already! What was the point? Atmosphere?” Tyler asked, exasperated quoting Ryan’s pretentious terminology.

“Pretty much.” Josh responded with a laugh, “Like I said, not where I’d start. And let’s just avoid the classic storybook rides shall we?” Though their trip through the castle had been boring, and, perhaps, bewildering for Tyler, he still found a wide smile plastered on his face. He knew it was simply being at DisneyLand that put him in such a sunshiney mood.

“I think I have a better one.” He suggested, taking Tyler’s hand, and gesturing toward the snowy mountain standing across the way.

“You’re my tour guide,” Tyler shrugged and followed willingly.  
*

Patrick let a soft sigh of relief escaped him as he watched their large group chip off until the four of them were left. Patrick knew it wasn’t his job to stress over the whereabouts of his friends, but he also knew that if he didn’t do it, no one else would. Right now, of course, that weight was off of his shoulders.

“Hey, so, I don’t know what you guys were thinking-” Gerard starts, their hand rubbing absentmindedly at their eye as they spoke. Frank standing next to them with a hand in the small of their back waiting for them to finish their thought “But, god damn I could sure go for a churro right now.” Spencer grinned, obviously pleased with the suggestion. “Storybook Land or New Orleans Square?”

“Definitely New Orleans Square, then we can hit Pirates and go from there.”  
*

Ray didn’t have a whole lot to say to the group he was with, he kind of had his plan in mind for the day and if the other two wanted to join they could, if they wanted to get bored and go do their own thing then hell they could do that too.

Joe figured he’d humor them for at least an hour because clearly, this was Ray he appreciated any and all music and there will always bands playing in the square of California Adventure, so anyone and everyone knew where he was going.

Andy knew Joe wasn’t going to be in this for the long haul. Because of course, he knew exactly what Ray was here for too. But the green army men drummers were playing first thing this morning and he’d love to see that. And hell, maybe Joe would too. But the guy was determined, and also a little antsy, so sitting and watching probably wasn’t going to make the cut.

To no-one’s surprise, Ray took his seat under a tree along the small cement wall just the right size for sitting, and gazed upon the show that had been so courteously displayed for him.

Andy and Ray felt no need to speak, both with a clear appreciation with what was happening before them. Joe, on the other hand, found himself letting out dramatic sighs, the longer the drum routine went on. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. “Well-” Not a single thought was communicated, Ray quickly lifting his hand, glancing over at him. “Shh- Joe, please.” He mumbled, his message clear. Don’t speak.

That seemed to be one step too far for Joe, and he stood with a huff, dusting himself off. Glancing to Andy, he gave a fast wave. “See you around.”  
*

Ryan and Mikey had found themselves in these types of situations rather regularly. They came to find that having boyfriends who were best as well as incredibly excitable friends, they managed to become rather good friends themselves. “So we’ve officially lost them,” Mikey said as they approached the entryway to the corridor that was the intense and endless climb up to space mountain. “Wanna see if there’s any cool Star Wars shit?”

“Absolutely,” Ryan said veering right into the shop. “I mean the wait is already twenty minutes,” he shrugged, “We take a quick peek, they’ll already have a spot established what’s the harm.”

The harm was the endless amounts of people they had to pass to get to the front of the line to meet the two. “Yes excuse me, pardon me, sorry, yes our party, our party beat us here. Sorry. Really ma’am I apologize.” Truly it was a train wreck, for Mikey at least he actually felt bad. Ryan just kind of shrugged and powered forward as Mikey gave him a disapproving glance for his behavior.

“What? You’re doing enough apologizing for the both of us, I certainly don’t think they need it from me.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh adjusting the hat on his head.

They passed so many people and actually got to the point they could see the loading station, actually beginning to worry if they had managed to pass them along the way. But to their relieved surprise, Brendon and Pete were in fact next in line, making their sprinting and ditching of their ‘better halves’ completely and totally worth it.

Ryan seemed rather unaffected by the annoyed grunts from the people directly behind them, but Mikey felt a strong need to turn and apologize repeatedly before he was being tugged forward by Pete, as the line took significant steps up.

“Well, well. Look who decided to show up.” Brendon starts, a glint in his eye.

“Didn’t think you two were the cutting type.” Pete builds.

Followed by a Scoff from Mikey, “You completely abandoned us. This is not our fault.”

“Whatever, c’mon you handsome line cutter we’re in rows three and four,” Pete teased giving him a kiss on the cheek and pushing him in front to get to the proper row.  
***  
Hour Two  
Jon groaned rolling over being awoken by his achey bones. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like to ride a rough roller coaster when his soft pillowy bed brought him pain. So this was better to be home, to be resting. Disneyland would always be there. But if he didn’t take care of his body, it wouldn’t. So this was a priority… this was a priority…. This was a priority. He told himself over and over before letting out a labored sigh and rolling out of bed to take a shower.  
*

By the time Patrick, Gerard, Spencer, and Frank had finished with Pirates of the Caribbean Gerard looked down at their map and eagerly looked for the next place of interest. “The Haunted Mansion is right here,” Frank suggested peering over their shoulder.

“Yeah, and I heard the soup and bread bowls are really good,” Spencer offered his counter.

Gerard responded with immediate enthusiasm, “Oooooh yeah, I’ve had one of those before, but like at the Ren Fair, let’s do that.”

There was a sequence of chatter of enthusiasm, except for from Frank. He, on the other hand, sighed disapprovingly, at the suggestion of another food stop, however, did his best to keep his oppositions to himself. Surely, after this stop, they’d hit all the rides they wanted.  
*

The four space cadets made their best efforts to make their way through space mountain as many times as they could before the line became unbearable, which was about three times before on the fourth time they found themselves waiting over half an hour, and that would never do. So they took their last exploration and called it quits.

“So- What next? Buzz Lightyear is right here…” Pete started.

“Yeah, and Star Tours is over there, too. Maybe Matterhorn?” Brendon continued but was interrupted, when he felt Ryan’s hand pull at his sleeve.

“Hold on, you promised…” He muttered in disappointment.

Brendon sighed, dramatically. “Oh, right.” He put a hand to his forehead frustrated, “Yeah, I did. But Ryan it’s such a boring ride, I mean it’s for the pansy kids who can’t ride the big kid rides.”

“And you’re an adult. Who can appreciate the cultural and historical significance of such a revolutionary ride.” Ryan huffed insistently.

“Fine! Fine… Ryan and I are going to go on it’s a small world, anyone coming with?”

“NO,” Pete turned down the offer immediately with perhaps overzealous enthusiasm. “You guys are on your own for that one.”

Mikey laughed at even the thought of getting on such a painful mind destroying ride.

Brendon glared back at the two disappointed by their lack of loyalty to him.

“We’ll catch you guys later!” Pete waved as Brendon was getting dragged off by Ryan who was wasting no more time on this pointless conversation.

“Look I know it’s on the other side of the park… but could we, maybe go to the Haunted Mansion? I just really- I always loved that ride as a kid- and-”

Pete cut him off, “Baby, yes. Stoppit, of course, we can ride the Haunted Mansion, we can hit other things when we get over there too.” He laughed rolling his eyes and taking his hand before veering off in the wrong direction.

“Pete- sweetie- it’s this way-” Mikey dragged him in the proper direction.  
*

“Ryan I’m boooooooooored” Brendon groaned hanging off of his boyfriend. “Why are we riding this stupid ride.”

“Brendon, we aren’t even on the ride yet…” which wasn’t a lie, maybe they were sitting in the boats but they certainly weren’t inside the building yet. They were still in sight of the dispatch.

“Come on… we could hop off right now if we wanted.”

“I am not standing up on this boat to ditch a brilliant ride with you.”

“God, you’re such a prick.”

“I know, but you love it.”

“Shut up.”

“No,” Ryan smirked as they entered the tunnel and were officially unable to excusably break the rules and leave the ride.

“Make out with me.” Brendon cooed in his ear a wicked smirk, how did it always come back to this?

“Pft- Absolutely not.” Ryan shoved him back, slightly, though a small smile played on his lips.

“C’moooooooon.”

“No! Brendon! The ride is- oof!” He got pulled down to the floor of the boat on top of Brendon who was laying on his back. To say the least, he didn’t get to see any more than thirty seconds of his ride.  
*  
Day 5

He sits. He waits. He watches. I don’t even know if he breathes. He hasn’t moved. He hasn’t eaten anything, he hasn’t drunk anything. He hasn’t shown any interests in rides. I don’t know if I should be concerned or imitating his zen ways. It’s a whole new world and he views it in a whole new way. Perhaps this is what enlightenment is. Perhaps this is the key to the promise land. Perhaps this is the only way to salvation.

Regardless, he still has three bugs in his hair, and I don’t think he knows.

Joe is gone, no one else has shown sign of existing. Maybe they’re dead. Maybe our souls have transcended and we now exist on an entirely different plane. Only we exist and the rest of the world only exists with our span of perception. That’s why he remains so focused. To keep the music in existence. This must be it. I will check in later with my discoveries.

Andy scribbles furiously in his notebook as he sat with Ray for yet another hour. He wasn’t mad about not getting to ride the rides just yet. Because this, this was almost more exciting than Ray’s sleeping habits. It was awe striking. A man so transfixed by so little stimulation. One music group would leave and he’d snap out of it, maybe for a little while. And then the next one would come in, and he’d be intrigued once more. Incredible.  
*

Tyler had discovered that, even if DisneyLand was filled with beautiful scenery, pretty music, and cats, there was one primary thing that made up the park. Lines.

Josh wanted more than anything for this to be a fun day, and he just wished that the group had listened to him when he had told him that spring break is NOT a good time to go to Disneyland. Because everyone was going to Disneyland. They should’ve gone in between thanksgiving and Christmas. THAT is when lines are short. THAT is when the park is easy to maneuver. THAT is when they should’ve gone, he knows what he’s talking about! Maybe next time, they’ll listen.  
*  
Only Joe knows where Joe is.  
***  
Hour Three  
Jon walked through his house resting his eyes as he walked operating the home from memory when he felt something soft rub up against his foot, “Hey buddy.” He bent down picking up his cat, who purred rubbing up against him as he held him up to himself. “Want to watch a movie with me, yeah you do, huh?” He scratched his head and sat down with him turning on aristocats, he would say his cat liked the movie, but of course, Jon, himself, wanted to watch it. It was the best way to encourage the Disney spirit.  
*  
Day 36

He itched his nose once.

Ray shows no signs of moving but stretched to yawn. Apparently even zen masters need to oxygenate their body. Now I know, he is in fact breathing. I left to get a snack, I got ice cream. One of the mickey sandwiches. I just know if he were to have spoken to me he would’ve wondered how we managed to create such a cultural icon and without a second thought sink our teeth into his head. What does that say about us as a society? What does that say about me as a person? Despite this suspicion, I attempted to tempt him with it. When that showed no avail I drew a melted ice cream mustache on his face. It was fucking funny.

Andy continued his dramatic writings loyally staying by Ray’s side. He chuckled to himself as he read over it sliding his notebook into his pocket. Despite how much fun this was, he wasn’t going to be able to do this much longer.  
*

“I just don’t get it. The lines are insane.” Tyler said leaning against the railing of thunder mountain. “I mean you wait in line for what thirty minutes? Maybe more? And then you’re on the ride for maybe five minutes? Ten, if you’re lucky? It’s just insane!”

“I know… There're better ways to do this.” Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler like this revelation was mind crushing. “You have to develop a strategy, come at the right time of year for starters, get into the park early, get to the big rides fast, use fast passes to your advantage.”

“And fast passes! Don’t even get me started on fast passes! They want me to commit to a ride? And then wait maybe even longer to go on than the original line required?? How does that work? What am I even gaining? I don’t understand.” He huffed exasperated and falling back into Josh’s embrace.

“Sh… sh… we don’t have to do the fast passes. We can figure out another way.”  
*  
“So maybe the haunted mansion now?” Frank looked up to Gerard hopeful.

“Shh, baby we’ve got to see what the other guys want to do first..” They caressed the small of their boyfriend’s back waiting to see what Patrick and Spencer came up with next.

Frank deflated disappointed because he already knew what they were going to say: French Fries, at the space canteen in Tomorrowland. That these fries were the best anyone had ever had. Frank couldn’t do this he couldn’t do it anymore. A stop to eat between every perhaps mediocre ride the group hits? How was he supposed to sustain an entire Disneyland trip on that? And then the two fateful words escaped Patrick’s lips “Space Canteen.” And Frank audibly groaned when the three enthusiastic men looked down to him to see just what his problem was. He pulled Gerard aside. “Baby, you know I love you. You know I do, and I want to enjoy this trip with you,” he took a deep breath. He’d planned this speech while they’d shared a bread bowl overlooking the body of water that separated the mainland and Tom Sawyer’s island. “But I don’t want either of us to make sacrifices in our day for the other. I want you to experience all the snacks you want. But I need to hit some rides right. Now.”

“Of course, but if you don’t have someone to buddy up with Patrick might lose it.” Gerard’s hand moved over the upper half of Frank’s arm.

“I know, I just saw Mikey get off of the Haunted Mansion. I’m going to go catch up with him.”

Gerard smiled wide and approvingly. “Go for it, babe. You have a great time and tell me the highlights later alright?” They smirked and gave him an adoring kiss. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Frank sighed, relieved. That have gone over way better than he’d anticipated. “God you’re the best, I love you!” He said running off, “Mikey!”

“Love you, too!” Gerard waved and went back with the other two who didn’t question the boyfriend’s disappearance at all.  
*

Brendon was quickly discovering that no matter how much fun it is to make out with Ryan, it doesn’t compete with the strangely loud screaming puppets throughout the “artistically revolutionary” singing ride. Brendon almost cried with relief when the boats came to a stop, and they were allowed to awkwardly clamber out to freedom.

“Alright, we did your art thing- My turn, okay? We’re gonna do something fun.” Brendon claims, taking Ryan’s hand firmly. Ryan scoffed, adjusting his scarf after Brendon disheveled it during their ride. “How about the Matterhorn? You’ll love it.” He grins.

Ryan looked up at the tall mountain Brendon was gesturing to. “Wait, but, isn’t that one, like, really fuckin’ old?”

“One of the original rides, actually. Just like your stupid ride, so no bitching. C’mon, it’ll be great.” He insists, and heads toward the beginning of the narrow rails that organize the line.

So, maybe part of Brendon knew that if Ryan saw you were only allowed one person in a row, he’d back down.Maybe, he’d strategically placed him so his back was to the coming and leaving bobsleds, and maybe he’d kissed him at just the right time to keep him distracted. Luckily enough it worked. And he kept Ryan talking about something important, keeping his mind occupied until they were sent to their gates and of course. Ryan was too busy chattering away to notice that Brendon was in the gate behind him not beside him. Until someone got in line right behind him.

Ryan looked over to the kid bouncing eagerly to get on the ride. He then looked to Brendon who had a cheeky grin spread across his face. “Wait.” He said and pointed back to the kid and then to Brendon. “What’s happening here, what are you doing.” He looked to the car then who pulled up and the gate swung open. One, fateful, empty seat. “I HAVE TO GO ALONE.” He shrieked.

“Baby, I’m right behind you, you can reach back and hold my hand if you really are feeling the need.” He laughed teasing.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope, nopedy, nope nope no no nope, this is not happening, I'm not going.” He shook his head but somehow still managed to step forward and into the car.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’m not going to make you, but you’ll certainly never hear the end of it.”

Ryan screamed the entire time. The animated abominable snowman was not his friend at all.

 

“That was the opposite of a fun time.” Ryan hissed.

“Maybe for you but good to know that your chicken ass bravery matches your chicken legs.”

“that animatronics were insane Brendon, of course, it scared me!”

“Yeah, they really amped those up from last time,” Brendon added thoughtfully.

“Look I need some time to recover. And I didn’t get to see any of it’s a small world, and I think I just saw Gerard by the space canteen so I'm going to see if I can’t convince them to go. I know they’ll appreciate it.”

“Fine, you do that I’m going to go find someone fun to ride with.” He laughed teasing but giving him a quick kiss as they went their separate ways.  
*

Mikey and Pete got off of the Haunted Mansion and Mikey grabbed Pete’s arm to hold him still when he spotted Frank jogging over to them.

“Hey have you guys rode this yet? I’m dying to and I couldn’t convince the guys to go.” Frank panted clearly not accustomed to the exercise.

“Well yeah, we have, but I’ll go again,” Mikey shrugged smiling excited someone wants to ride.

Pete’s eyes narrowed, clearly displeased at the prospect of riding again. “Well you guys have fun with that, I’m going to go take a piss,” He decides, instead, and glances around to plan his attack. “Maybe find some place to get some water, or I dunno,” He shrugged but Mikey was already kissing his cheek goodbye, and they turned to establish their place in line.

With a shrug, Pete wandered off, fetched a water and bought a log of bread. Yes, they sold logs of bread, which was fantastic, because guess what there are DUCKS. Lots, and lots of ducks. He was chucking pieces of bread at them, granted maybe pieces that were just a bit too large. When he spotted him. On the edge of the fairy with some small woman. He was pressed up against the edge of the railing, arms spread wide, her hands on his hips. Of course like the legendary scene of titanic. (No- Not the ‘I’ll never let go jack’ scene- but the other one. The ‘I’m flying one’ yeah that one.) His hair whipped in the wind and left the girl behind him flustered and overwhelmed. Joe. Pete really couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Could it be real? Joe looked simply lost in the flowing wind, the hands on his waist. Pete shook his head, slightly, deciding that they are, in fact, at Disney Land. Anything could happen.

As if that wasn’t exciting enough he saw Brendon just around the bend of the lake, his dark hair bobbing over the crowd. Pete wasn’t naïve. He knew he’d never be seen, at this rate. He figured there was one answer. Elbowing his way through the crowd, to near him, he shouted, with his large voice- “MARCO!” Brendon’s ears perked up. He certainly got a larger response than anticipated, many people around him shouting “Polo” right back. But it got the job done. He could see Brendon nearing the sound his own voice had come from. “MARCO!” He shouts, again, and Brendon pauses momentarily, to locate the voice.

“POLO!” He bellowed in response making quick dashes through the crowd. Reunited at last, they joined within the crowd, obviously proud of themselves.

“Man, what have you been up to?” Pete asked excited to be back with his friend.  
Brendon let out a loud sigh, which resembled more of a groan. “We went on it’s a small world. Literally just as boring as I remember.” He said with an eye roll. “But let me tell ya when Ryan is around something he deems ‘artsy’ he gets excited.” He wiggled his eyebrows with a wink.

“God man, don’t even tell me it’s Disneyland, just keep it to yourself alright?” They made their way back to the exit of The Haunted mansion, as Pete got the text from Mikey that read. [We’re done. Where are you?] So it seemed pretty obvious that it was time to meet back up.  
***  
Hour Four

Jon opened his phone for the first time that day to find pictures sent to him, his friends lined up and taking a stupid ass jumping picture in front of the castle they’d really just wanted him to feel included. Especially his best friend Ryan. He’d made sure to send him pictures of all the cool things he’d seen and the outside of it’s a small world, but not the inside for some reason, which was very out of character for him. He flipped through pictures from Spencer, all the pictures he’d taken of his food and pictures of Patrick sitting across the table from him. It was sweet of them, really. It sucked, a lot but at least they were thinking of him.  
*  
Day 124

I think I saw Joe, I’m not certain, but the man I saw was dazed, wet, and confused. Not certain if he knew his own identity.

He’s gotten up, we are on the move. Just when I thought I couldn’t handle the Zen lifestyle any longer we moved. Maybe the Zen lifestyle is more malleable than I thought. Maybe I am fit for the life. Maybe he was just testing my limits, discovering my strength. And now, now I have passed. Now he may show me the way, show me the life. There is truly no limit to his power. To his strength. To his guidance. I am not sure if this is what he meant. But if he never speaks, how could I ever know. How will I ever know his true intent? This is the time for self-reflection. This is the time for self-improvement. This is the time for me.

When Ray finally stood, Andy’s jaw dropped in surprise. His gaze seemed to be completely locked on the trolley quickly rolling past, singing paper boys leaning out the windows. Ray was after it. He walked casually, almost as if he was any other man walking down the street. But Andy, who was following him carefully, could see the difference. He could see the relaxation and utter fixation shown in his lazy frame. Ray had one mindset, all the way until the trolley finally it hit the end of it’s route and disappeared into a staff only space. After a short moment of simply standing at the closed staff only door, Ray took another seat, his eyes locking on some swing dancers who were performing. Andy gawked, taking a tired seat. Incredible.

Just when I thought there was hope. Just when I thought my strength and perseverance had paid off. We are back where we started. Well, at least now I know. Now I know that the Zen lifestyle really is as consistent as I always thought. The one thing in my life which I knew was consistent. Is truly rock solid? He is the master. He is the leader. He understands himself and this universe better than anyone else ever could. I pale in his light. Never will I be… a Zen Master. And I know that now. Thank you, Ray, if you’re ever reading this. Our time together has been cherished.  
*

Turns out… “Another way” means lines. Josh knew they were completely fucking up this day. Tyler seemed annoyed and irritable. It seemed Josh had managed to fall in love with the only person immune to the magic of DisneyLand and it was the most disappointing thing, Josh, as ever experienced.

“Are you sure  
you don’t wanna try fast passes?” Josh asks, leaning back against the wooden  
stand in the line for Splash Mountain.

Tyler scoffed. “No- This is fine-“ Tyler nearly seemed to stop mid-sentence. “Uh- Josh?” He gestures, slowly, behind him. “Is that a cat?”

Josh and the Cat bonded and Tyler, despite his opposition to cats couldn’t help but admire the new kinship.

“He’s friendly!” Josh enthused. “They’re never friendly!” It made waiting in line just a little bit easier.  
*

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Pete laughed pulling Brendon along, their arms hooked.

“Where’d Ryan go?” Mikey asked, looking to Brendon, for answers.

“Oh, he went to go find Gerard. He was mad ‘cause when we went through It’s a Small World, he didn’t get to see anything.”He grinned, ready to ride out that joke until someone slapped him.

Frank and Mikey both seemed to have the same idea, looking to their phones to ensure Gerard hadn’t messaged them in a cry for freedom. Both of their phones read No Messages... So perhaps that was good news. “We were just thinking about going onto thunder mountain, you guys down for that?” Frank offered, after shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Absolutely!” Brendon and Pete cheered in matching levels of enthusiasm.

“That ride’s killed people ya know, I mean there could be a ghost haunting it. Planning to strike again, take another life.”Brendon started, with a grin, and Pete wiggled his fingers to create a spooky atmosphere, adding to his friend’s effect. “OOoooooooo”

The line was long, but it always went fast. The ride didn’t last long and it loaded two big trains at a time. Which made it a much more rewarding experience. Next, in line, the four of them loaded on. Mikey and Frank in the front seat of the car, Brendon and Pete in the seat behind.

“Hey- hey man…” Pete nudged Brendon, “Don’t push it down all the way.” He said, with a mischievous smirk, leaving about a fist worth of extra space between themselves and the safety bar. Brendon thrilled for the extra spice of danger added to the already hazardous ride.

“What, cause my nearly falling out of the van earlier wasn’t enough?” He teased however not objecting, “You just want me to fall out of the ‘train’ too.”

“Oh cmon, you’re bigger than me- I’m at a bigger risk than you, think of it as payback if anything,” Pete smirked.

The groggy teen attendant didn’t even notice the mischief taking place in his cars, and if he did these were two grown men how could it even be his problem?  
*

Gerard, Patrick, and Spencer were taking DisneyLand by storm. Supposedly, Spencer had a cousin in the intern program, so they came a lot. He seemed to know the layout of the park spectacularly well and were all the best snack stops were. The three managed to hit all the good rides, while keeping a treat in their hands.

It was when the three made their way toward Tomorrow Land (for the Space Canteen’s fries, of course.) that this dream team of three got broken up.

Ryan grabbed Gerard’s sleeve, in an attempt to stop them in the moving crowd. Gerard glanced over his shoulder, to see who needed his attention. “Hey- Uh, do you maybe wanna go on It’s a Small World with me? I went with Brendon, but…”

Gerard laughed, glancing back at Patrick and Spencer, who were already up ordering their fries, “Yeah, sure.”

“Yeah, I think you’ll appreciate it-” Ryan started just to be interrupted by Gerard.

“Because of the innovation and daring of the introduction of non-white cultures into a white-dominated theme park in the middle of white suburbia? Yeah, of course, I’ll appreciate it!”

“See! I knew you’d get it! Brendon just didn’t understand he just wanted to make out the whole time.”

“You didn’t, did you?” They winced.

“Of course, I did, have you seen the guy?”

“Dude! There're kids here, look ya know what I don’t want to know,” He laughed rolling his eyes waving his hands to usher away the conversation. Then they realized stopping in their tracks as he looked back to Patrick and Spencer who were watching as their snack attraction team member was leaving them behind. Gerard’s eyes showed all the devastation, they didn’t even have to say it.

“I know, be strong Gerard. Be strong, the fries will be here later. We will make sure there’s some left,” Patrick finished off with a wink.

“Be strong for mother,” Spencer added on, “You have an art hoe friend in need, sacrifices must be made.”

Gerard straightened up as if taking the words to heart and ready to be there for his friend, and appreciate the cultural revolution together.

“Man what a moron,” Spencer laughed as the two turned around once Gerard had disappeared into the crowd. “Go on that demon puppet ride from hell when he could be having extraordinary french fries with us? The nerve.”

Patrick laughed in response as he winced at the sight of the rockets, “God the thought of going round and round is those things is just... “

“Nauseating?”

“Yeah,” Patrick winced.  
*

Hanging out with Gerard was fun. Even if Gerard’s interest in art was more in the comic book region, they had a solid appreciation for how revolutionary things like It’s a Small World really are. And, Gerard, unlike their needy boyfriend, didn’t try to make out with Ryan a single time, in complaint of how boring the eight-minute ride  
is. It wasn’t a friendship Ryan had expected to love so much, Gerard having a rugged appearance that seemed to directly contradict their artistic pajama loving self.

After a trip through It’s a Small World, and a quick visit to Storybook Land, together they made their way down to Superhero Headquarters, upon Gerard’s request. They poked around in there for a little while, Gerard admiring the place, even if it was half way done, and lacking many attractions.

Gerard couldn’t help but take a selfie with the iron man suit. It was like a childhood dream, it was incredible and surreal and they couldn’t actually believe that it was real. Then Ryan piped in for the first time since arriving. (He didn’t really have a huge investment in comic books like Gerard did, but he could appreciate their cultural significance and how they gave us the ability to better understand the time and the culture they came from), “Ya know I’m actually really looking forward to the new Civil War movie.”

“Oh I know, right?” Gerard perked up putting their phone away. “It’s just such an interesting concept and it really ties back to so many arguments we have as a society. Not to mention Captain America is absolutely in the right.”

“Not to mention Iron Man is going to kick ass,” Ryan’s words overlapped Gerard’s and they froze looking at each other dead in the eye. They had just simultaneously declared each other the enemy.

They then Proceeded to sit down alongside the railing to discuss deeply what exactly they admired about their own sides and how they felt about their argument.  
*

Joe doesn’t even know where Joe is.  
***  
Hour Five  
It’s time, it’s time to try. His appetite had been shot in the foot and was limping behind him shouting, “go on without me! Don’t forget to eat!” But without its constant reminders, it was impossible to stay on top of eating. He groaned standing and letting his feet thump to the ground trudging over to change out the DVD and turn on Frozen. He’d never admit to anyone that he knew all the words to every single song in this movie. Sure he’d say “it’s an alright film, but it’s been overpraised,” and blah blah blah and just nod along as Ryan takes over the conversation to talk about everything ever wrong with the film. But let’s be real. It was an amazing film, beautifully animated, great music. It was just fun to watch, so why not just let him enjoy it?

He went into the kitchen to see if he could find himself something to eat. Sighing as he let the empty fridge swing shut, and going to his cupboards, plenty of canned things but it was all… questionable at best. He pulled out the can of some miscellaneous mystery soup and poured it into the pot groaning. “Oh god…” He muttered as his phone went off. A picture of Spencer’s fries. He’d gone to Disneyland a lot as a kid with Spencer because they could get in for free so he knew exactly where those fries were from, [I swear to god if you don’t bring me food I /will/ kill you.] He responded with a picture of his disturbing soup.

[Oh god man, don’t die before I get to you.]  
*

Day 469

I cannot escape. I don’t even know if the world outside is real anymore. I’m really not certain that I’m real anymore. I can’t think of anything but leaving, I can’t dream of anything but leaving. I think I’ve lost my friend in Ray, Journal. My only friend is you.

I want to leave. I want to leave. I want to LEAVE. But how do I leave? This is all I’ve ever known. Did I even live before the life of the Zen master? Did I even have a sense of identity before the Zen master? How can you tell someone who created you… that you don’t think you need them anymore. That maybe you think you are strong enough to fly alone. Will he understand? Could he understand?

It’s time. It’s time I did this, for him, I can’t lie to him anymore. I have to make myself into my own man. I have to learn what it’s like to live. One can have too much Zen you know. Life is meant to be lived in Moderation. It’s what he’d want for me.

Could it be? Could this be my salvation? I think I’ve spotted him. It must be true, he has arrived to ease me back, bring me back to the real world. I’ve never been happier to see you, Joseph Trohman.

“Joe!” Andy called to his friend in desperation, “Joe wait!”

“Shhhh….” Ray turned and put a finger to his lips silencing Andy and that really was the last straw. It was time Andy went his own way.

Joe stopped and waited as he was asked. Mostly in awe that Andy had still been sitting with Ray this entire time.

“Look, Ray, man, I think I’m gonna… I think I’m gonna go.” Andy was careful and gentle in how he approached this trying to ease him into it.

“Yeah, okay,” Ray shrugged indifferently not even taking his eyes off the performers. “Have fun.”

Andy’s eyes went wide in absolute shock. “Incredible.”

“Jesus man, have you really been sitting there since I left??” Joe asked in disbelief.

“Well yeah, I wasn’t going to just leave him,” Andy shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I got up a few times to ya know run to the bathroom get a snack stuff like that. And I mean he got up once to follow a Trolley, it’s weird dude. I’m not sure if he’s feeling off or what. Or if that’s just the most time I’ve ever spent with him alone ya know?”

“You have the patience of an ox man,” Joe shook his head incredulously.

“Nah man, he does. But look I need to ride something. Now.”

“I’ve got just the thing,” A smile spread across Joe’s face with a wicked desire. “Tea Cups.”

And of course the two rode the teacups until the puked, it was most definitely the best thing all day.  
*

Gerard enjoyed the comic book conversation, it got intense and heated and they agreed to come to the conclusion that it was going to be a ‘brilliant movie regardless’. And they went on the storybook ride, ya know the one with the whale. And then on finding Nemo, which is way too long and always has an atrociously long line. And just before they were about to go on the snow white ride Ryan requested they take a stop at the restroom which of course, Gerard obliged. They ended up standing there observing how ‘not a detail was missed’ and how ‘it’s all just so thought through’ and of course ‘how could they not forget something so small!’ Gerard didn’t even take the time to use the restroom they had to just bolt so they could text Mikey and Frank in a fury of desperation. [Please, someone save me. I’m arting out with Ryan and he’s admiring the bathrooms. I can’t do it anymore. Where’s Brendon, god someone take him off my hands? Restroom by the Pinocchio ride]  
*

Thunder Mountain was fun, of course. It’s Thunder Fuckin Mountain. Well, it was fun until the train came to a sudden stop and everyone got a bar straight to the gut. There was lots of groaning and moaning in pain. As the goat continued to look back and forth and make the same damn constant chewing noise over and over. It was frustrating and Brendon was going to lose his damn mind.

“Please stay in your seats, the ride will resume momentarily.” A cheery crisp and somehow seemingly square voice came over the speaker. And it would repeat every few moments and it was eating at Brendon. He could just… get off the ride. He could just take one foot and step off.

“What are you thinking.” Pete squinted looking over at Brendon as he licked his lips considering stepping out of the car.

Brendon pushed his glasses up turning to face his friend. “I’m going to get out of the car.”

“Yeah, okay,” Pete rolled his eyes as if to say he didn’t have the guts.

“You don’t think I’m going to do it huh?” Brendon’s voice daring and bold.

Mikey caught wind of that voice he knew so well. Being the Boyfriend of this incredibly troubling man’s best friend. He became very well acquainted with that voice. With the ‘i’m going to do something stupid voice,’ “What exactly do you think you’re doing.”

“I’m going to slide out of this bar, and get off this train,” Brendon squinted back at Mikey’s accusing look. Knowing far too well that Mikey had ever the intent of stopping him.

“Don’t you dare!” Mikey barked, “We could start any minute you are not getting off. You will get kicked out of this park.”

“Oh really? Because it looks like I’m getting out right now.” Brendon slid over in his seat and stuck his foot out on the fake rock that made up the ride.

Mikey flashed a look at Pete as if to say ‘If you don’t keep him on this ride I swear to god.’

Pete scrambled not enjoying the ‘i swear to god’ look his shenanigans so frequently rewarded him with. There was a commotion of limbs as Pete tried to grab ahold of Brendon to keep him there and a frantic scramble of smacking skin as Brendon pushed him away but Pete fought back.

Both of Brendon’s feet ended up hanging out of the train as he hooked his feet trying to bend his legs to pull the rest of him out even though Pete’s arms were wrapped firmly around his torso. “Let me- go!” He hissed as if the restraint from mischief was physically painful.

Thankfully with one final “please stay in your seats, the ride will begin shortly” the train began to move and Brendon huffed in defeat as his body slumped officially unable to complete his desired task. He didn’t bother to get back into his seat properly. Only pulling his feet back in, as an attempt to not lose them forever. But He stayed comfortably in Pete’s embrace as the sharp turns slammed his body into Pete’s and in result into the side of the train car.

The train finally came to a stop and Pete shoved Brendon off of him when the useless safety bar clicked up, “Get off of me asshole.”

“Love you too, sweetie,” Brendon blew Pete a kiss clearly mocking Mikey and Pete’s seemingly innocent style of PDA.

They went from Thunder Mountain to Indiana Jones, just in an attempt to hit a nearby big attraction, do Disneyland right,as Josh would say it. As they laced through the bamboo barriers Brendon froze. “Is that Josh?”

“That is definitely, not Josh.” Mikey rolled his eyes as they stood in line.

“What? Who?” Frank asked as he and Pete used the railing to support themselves as they stood on their toes to catch sight of whoever it was was the man in discussion. 

“Yes it is, it’s definitely Josh.” Brendon strained his neck trying to get a better look at him, “and the mother fucker is holding our spot in line.” He obviously made the decision for Josh, with a wide grin taking over his face.

“Cmon, they're at least ten minutes of waiting ahead of us, let’s catch up!” Brendon states, already weaving through the organized line of people.

“Brendon! It's not fuckin’ Josh, stop it!” Mikey calls, but follows him, anyway, Pete and Frank shrugging to one another, and tagging along.

It seemed the universe had Brendon in mind, that day, and Josh and Tyler were waiting in line a few rows ahead.  
*

Josh Managed to convince Tyler to go onto one of his favorite rides of all time: Indiana Jones. They were lacing through the lines. But this ride, this ride was different. The atmosphere was amazing. It was so involved and Tyler loved looking around. He pulled on the rope that read “do not pull” and the sound of the fire below billowed. He laughed and then stopped immediately when he noticed Josh was looking at him. “What…” he muttered.

“Nothing you’re just cute,” Josh shrugged with an adoring smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tyler stuck his nose up in defiance but Josh rolled his eyes sneaking up from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Do you really think I haven’t noticed that you’re not stepping on the diamond tiles like the sign said not to? Because I definitely did. And you’re most definitely cute.”

Tyler shook his head blushing embarrassed but not at all stopping his insistent avoidance of the diamond tiles, because, in the movies, they’d surely mean trouble.

Their exchange was drawn to an abrupt close when Brendon, Mikey, Pete, and Frank elbowed their way to join them in their place in line. Josh gawked at their confidence, to stride in front of all those people- On a simple hunch that it was them.

“I told you it was Josh,” Brendon rolled his eyes as the group caught up and a there was a sound of disgruntled people from behind them. Angry of course that four people found it perfectly alright to skip right ahead in line.

Josh unwrapped himself from Tyler’s shoulders, and apologized briefly to the people behind him, deciding it wasn’t worth it to argue with the group. “Hey, nice to see you guys around. How’s your day been going?” Josh asked, friendly as ever.

“Well yeah man, it’s fuckin Disneyland! I mean even waiting in line is fun, you practically wait in line to wait in line.” Pete laughed sarcastically but still evidently having a fun time.

Tyler huffed in clear annoyance, but mainly because he agreed a little too much with the ‘waiting in line to wait in line’”

The ride was fun until the boulder projection threatened to crush them which resulted in a shrill scream from Tyler as he hid his face in Josh’s shoulder.

Which if Josh was to be real, was surely the point of all this.

In the process of getting the ride, checking and double checking that everyone had their bags, phones, glasses, etc., Pete, Mikey, and Tyler noticed a text from Gerard. While phrased differently, to suit what Gerard knew to be each individual’s interests, each message read essentially the same thing- Gerard is getting tired of admiring bathroom tiles.

They collectively decided that maybe Gerard had spent enough time babysitting and really should be saved. But Brendon insisted that he missed Ryan and ‘NEEDED TO BE REUNITED IMMEDIATELY’

“He’s admiring bathroom tiles? He needs me, okay?” Brendon decides, and heads off with a strong stride, toward the bathroom Gerard had given them.  
***  
Hour Six

Cough medicine means nap time.  
*

Ray looked around stretching as he recovered slightly from his daze, cracking his neck and popping his knuckles over his head. Perhaps he’d sat long enough. Maybe it was time he did something else and picked a ride. He turned around and looked over his shoulder finding his victim. The Mickey Mouse Ferris Wheel, because what else was gentle enough for him, the Zen master. Or at least, that‘s what Andy called him. Because how could he resist reading Andy’s furious writing from the side.  
*

Although Andy was relieved to be released from the imprisonment which was sitting beside Ray, he couldn’t help but find himself continuously confused and perplexed by Joe’s own activities. It seemed as though he didn’t think through his strategies to the park at all. He didn’t try to hit things that were near each other. He just tried to hit as many as he could, as fast as he could, and seemingly as disorganized as he could. Which made no sense. Considering the tea cups were over in Fantasy Land in Disneyland Park, and they b lined it straight for Tower of Terror off in the corner of California Adventure. The tactic made zero sense, but who was Andy to question? He had just spent the past five hours studying Ray Toro, who had the most uninteresting way of attending Disney Land, ever.  
*

“So it’s about 1, what do you want to do now?” Spencer questioned, glancing down at his phone, for the time, as he and Patrick took a seat outside of the buzz lightyear ride, (which they slain at, zerg held no chance against these two space cadets).

“Well it is lunch time,” Patrick said with a shrug, “may as well sit down and eat somewhere, get a real meal you know? Something with nutrition, rather than just grease and sugar like we’ve been having.”

“See I knew I partnered up with you for a reason,” spencer shook his finger in approval, “How do you feel about, Cafe Orleans? They serve tables and it’s got sandwiches and crepes.”

“Crepes??” Patrick’s eyes went wide in enthusiasm.

“Crepes.” Spencer nodded in affirmation, a smile pulling at his lips. Without another word they stood up to make their way up to New Orlean’s square.  
*

“Baby!” Brendon called, abandoning his friends, to sprint after Ryan, who he’d spotted in the distance, standing next to Gerard who had told him, ‘people wanted to catch up so maybe they should just stay here.’

“Oh- hey-” Ryan turned to Brendon as he collided with him nearly full force, “oof-” He hit the ground laughing. Of course, he was excited to see Brendon as well. He loved the stupid idiot.

Brendon tackled him kissing him all over his face, “I missed you and you’re boring ride self!”

“Stop, stop, stop, stop,” he squirmed moving his head as he pulled back but consequently ended up laughing, because really, in the end, all he ended up doing was directed where Brendon’s kisses got placed. “You’re the worst.”

Gerard chuckled, stepping slightly to the side, to give the fretting couple their space, their eyes locking with Frank’s,

No one noticed that Tyler leaned in to whisper in Josh’s ear. And he smirked.

“So we’re gonna go… do some other stuff-” Tyler trailed off awkwardly.

“Uhm…” was kind of the collective response of just about everyone in the room as they turned to face their uncomfortable friend.

“We’re going to go see the princesses.” Josh blurted rewarding him with a punch in the arm from Tyler, “What? You were making it sound weird!” Josh retorted defensively.

“Yeah! But this is weirder!” He crossed his arms pouting but after a moment of silence, he spoke again, “so is anyone going with us or not.”

“Nope! We’re good” Gerard chimed in for him and Frank which was the trend that just about everyone else took, giving the couple their permission to leave. You could see Josh consoling tyler as they walked away hugging him from the side and placing a kiss on his head.

“I’m definitely thinking Pirates for us, anyone else interested?” Brendon offered from the floor still clinging on to Ryan, who smirked because the layout of the Pirate’s of the Caribbean ride was incredibly similar to that of ‘it’s a small world’.

“I’m actually pretty hungry,” Pete looked to Mikey who nodded in agreement followed by Gerard agreeing alongside them. Frank found himself slightly disappointed, at the idea of more food, after his frequent snacks earlier that morning. He didn’t let it bother him, too much, deciding he could just get a drink, and enjoy his time with Gerard.

“Oh come on guys! Pirates is the best movie of all time! You have to ride it with us.” To which Ryan contorted his face in confusion.

“Here, tell you what if we don’t find a place to eat on the walk over we will ride it with you.” Mikey offered extending a hand to help them up which they both willingly took.

“Deal.” Brendon Settled.

They kept their promise and just when they thought they were going to have to get in line for the boat ride, there they were, Spencer and Patrick sitting at a table waiting to be served. “Hey! Let’s catch up with them!” Mikey offered to which everyone agreed.

Brendon sighed feeling disappointed and deflated just as he had gotten his hopes up, “fine, catch ya later then.”

Spencer and Patrick had only gotten a table for two and switching the table to six wasn’t exactly a small task for the wait staff so it leads to them getting their table taken and being put at the bottom of the wait list. But Patrick didn’t mind he was just happy to have so many of his friends joining him for the meal.  
*

“Oh cmon babe,” Josh sighed with an eye roll leaning against the railing beside where the princesses were lined up. “They’re our friends, they don’t care. They’re not laughing at you right now I promise.”

“I’m a grown man excited to go meet sleeping beauty, of course, they’re laughing,” Tyler was pouting and embarrassed by Josh’s blurting about Tyler’s request to go to the princesses.

“Yeah but the alternative was them thinking we were doing something shady in the happiest place on earth, is that really any better?”

“Well yeah, look at you, of course, it’s better,” Tyler rolled his eyes like does that even need to be said. Tyler got up to his princess of choice and his eyes gleamed with joy. Of course, he knew it was an actress, that was obvious, he’s no idiot. But it’s the personification of his childhood crush… or in hindsight maybe it was more of an aspiration. That classification was not something he felt like dealing with right now. He wanted to be confident in who he was like Gerard was. But it was so much harder than they had made it look.

“And what is your title, my Prince,” Arora curtsied in his presence. The way early stages like this kind of worked for him was coming out to people he didn’t know, people he’d never see again testing the waters, and he couldn’t see this as anything but an opportunity.

“Princess Tyler,” He pulled on his skinny jeans to simulate a curtsy right back, “It’s a pleasure.” He beamed as she gushed in his presence.

“Alright, ladies, Smile for the Camera!” Josh called holding the cell phone up and Tyler put his hands up to his chin as a pedestal pointing his toe behind him as Arora held her dress out on display.

Josh hustled over with a, “let me get a picture with my two favorite ladies!” He got between them and held the phone up for a selfie. He knew what Tyler was going through and this is that Tyler was struggling with, and in times such this when there was a breakthrough, a surge of confidence he was sure to encourage it as long as he could.

Just as Josh put the phone down to look at the picture he got a text from Gerard,[We’re getting lunch over at Cafe Orleans, should we put you down for joining us?]

[Yeah we’ll be there.]

Make that a table for 8.  
*

Ryan and Brendon sat side by side in their own row in the Pirate’s boat as it dispatched and put them into the water. “Hm, a boat ride?” Ryan enthused, “Seems awfully familiar, if I’m remembering correctly, you think these are boring.” A wicked smirk spread across his lips as he leaned into Brendon’s space.

Brendon, however, was transfixed by the lakeside hillbilly rocking in his chair and foreshadowing to the plot of the ride, “What?” He looked over to Ryan and was startled by his face so close to his. “Ry, babe what are you doing, the ride is starting.” He shook his head and the skull and crossbones began to speak and allude to the drop that was coming for him.

“But I thought you wanted to revisit the times we had on it’s a small world,” He pouted disappointed by his boyfriend's very clear disinterest.

“What? No! I wanted to revisit my celebrity crush, Johnny Depp. Jesus Ryan. Have a little respect for the genius of this generation would you?” He rolled his eyes dramatically clearly upsetting Ryan.

“Well, excuse me,” he crossed his arms pouting and facing away.

Brendon smirked and laughed at how cute he was in his stupid scarf and thinking back to how many times he’d done Tim Burton inspired makeup. “Oh come on, don’t be like that,” he wrapped his arms around him pulling him in and kissing at his cheek just to have Ryan resist and push him away. Then the drop happened, and Ryan, with his bizarre and unusual luck, actually got splashed, which never happened on this ride. Now, he was really mad. He spent most of the ride pouting over his lack of action and wet jeans. But that gave Brendon the opportunity to enjoy the atmosphere without his interruption.

“Here it is!” Brendon said eagerly as they just began to round a corner. “Babe, hold my ass.” He said standing up and shaking the entire boat.

“What? No! Brendon sit down!” He smacked him bitterly as their shipmates complained.

“Well I’m doing this with or without you, so you can either risk me falling out of the boat or hold my ass,” He rubbed his hands on his jeans waiting for them to round the corner and began to lean onto the prop space in the middle to grab some kind of treasure that Captain Jack Sparrow had claimed for himself.

“What? You’re doing this withou- oh god Bren-” He panicked and slid over wrapping his arms around his upper thighs to steady him there, his head consequently resting against Brendon’s ass.

With Ryan’s help Brendon could now maintain his grip on the boat and reach properly for the treasure he managed to grab a goblet and scoop up coins accompanied by gems. “Perfect!” He smacked Ryan’s head away so that he could get back on the boat before hitting his entire torso on the wall to the prop space.

He sat back down and showed it to Ryan, “Care to partake in my winnings?” He gleamed.

“Absolutely not!” He began pouting again until the ship arrived back to the dock and they made their very discreet exit. Brendon having convinced Ryan to let him wrap his treasure in his scarf.

They noticed one of their shipmates making discreet words to a cast member as Ryan muttered, “Run.” Despite his clear resistance to any of the activities, he still helped Brendon’s escape. Really the greatest act of sentiment between them.

“Wanna crash the lunch?” Brendon asked as they walked by the Cafe Orleans they knew very well the guys were in.

“Absolutely.”

This resulted in Brendon and Ryan making their own way into the restaurant and pulling up their own seats to the table of eight making it their very own table of 10. Which of course, the waiter was not thrilled about, but put up with for the sake of tips.

Lunch went well, everybody ate, besides Frank. He was still stuffed from that Morning’s snacking. But sitting through another meal wasn’t so bad when you were surrounded by all of your crazy hectic friends. It was a family. And he loved it.

“So Andy and Joe are way over in California Adventure on the Tower of Terror so, I guess they’re too good for us now.” Patrick explained, with a laugh, the absence of two friends, “I’m assuming Ray is too.” He trailed off realizing he hadn’t been mentioned in the text but since he was the only one left and Andy was his partner that must be where he was. It took some time of the gold goblet full of coins and gems sitting on the table for Patrick to notice, and when he finally did he squinted at it in suspicious confusion.

“Don’t ask,” Ryan dismissed, sticking another bite of salad into his mouth.

That made Patrick’s eyebrows go up, they could’ve just said they bought it at some kind of souvenir shop, but don’t ask? That meant trouble, “Excuse me? No, I’m asking, Brendon Boyd Urie, where did that come from?”

“Oooh, mama Patrick used my middle name, I'm scared now.” He laughed smirking, rewarding him with a kick in the shin under the table from Pete who had decided in being reunited with Patrick, maybe it was time to spend some time with his best friend. “Shit man what was that for?” He barked back but getting only the ‘shape up, fucker’ eyes from Pete he did just that. “I stole it from the Pirates’ ride.” He muttered pouting now that he was getting scolded.

“You did what?? How exactly did you do that?” Patrick looked to Ryan now for answers who just hid half his face in his scarf because he knew if he hadn’t helped Brendon probably would have just ended up in the water.

“Well Ry got to visit his favorite place,” Brendon laughed smiling wild, “My ass. So I mean, with that help from him I just took it.” He shrugged like it was no big deal, “Oh come on Patrick loosen up, no one is even going to notice it’s gone.”

“Maybe not but you can’t just take things from rides, and you sure as hell can’t get us kicked out of the park, so you’re putting it back.” He pointed with his fork making his point serious.

“I’ll take him,” Ryan suggested.

“Yeah right,” Gerard laughed, “like you could make him do anything, the culprit’s accomplice, setting things straight. I can see the headlines now.” Gerard put his hands in the air to signify the big news. Everyone broke out in a laugh.

“They’re right, so I’m sending Josh,” Patrick decided who looked to Josh. 

“Me? Why?” Josh asked surprised and looked to Tyler to see if he’d mind. But Tyler was already distracted by the scarf Ryan had bought, and where he had got it and how he could ‘show him what store it was at’ and ‘I think there’s more in downtown Disney’ and how ‘they must go’. With a sigh of relief, Josh sat back in his chair glad Tyler had found a way to spend some of his days. Maybe he could knock out some rides now. Maybe he and Brendon could just party like Disneyland was closing like there was no tomorrow. “I’ll take care of it.”  
***  
Hour Seven

Jon woke up feeling like a new man, refreshed, rejuvenated.

He checked his phone for the time. The gang wasn’t leaving until six o’clock, he still had four hours to catch them. If he drove fast he could have three hours plus some. He had the ticket, couldn’t get a refund. Why not go for it. He burst off the couch causing the cat to leap.

“Bye, buddy! I’ve got a park to take over!” He exclaimed mostly at the cat rather than to it. Who just dashed beneath the couch as Jon’s cold medicated, delusional, practically drunken feet stammered across the floor.

He got to his car clicking the button to open the garage, reaching down to the ignition to turn the key, he discovered it wasn’t there. Simultaneously, while experiencing his bare toes wrap around the gas pedal. This realization caused him to audibly groan and let his head fall and hit the steering wheel.

He trudged back into the house sacrificing his sudden motivation to the takeover of sleep.

 

Andy and Joe were completely oblivious to anything and everything that was happening with their friends, for they knew that California Screamin’ closed down frequently. They also knew, it reopened frequently. And when it did they were there. They were there before even the Disney app knew it was open. So you know what that meant? No one but those who witnessed the reopening knew it was open. So that meant Joe and Andy, along with few others, got to ride Screamin, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. And it was easy, the best hour of their lives.  
*

Ray, on the other hand, had found his place on the Ferris Wheel, and convinced the attendant to let him ride, alone in a car, over and over and over and over again. Maybe he paid him off, this is possible. But he wasn’t getting off anytime soon, and this particular attendant’s shift didn’t end until 8 pm so he wouldn’t have to move again.  
*

Lunch resulted in the splitting up into entirely new groups, with Patrick’s incessant reminder, “We are meeting in front of the California Adventure sign at 5 O’clock! Don’t make me hunt you down!” But everyone knew that already and waved him off. Josh was in charge of babysitting Brendon, and along with that, he had plans of his own to make sure he got his money’s worth for this day. Pete decided he owed Patrick some B.F.F. time, and that resulted in Mikey’s very own time for third wheeling. Tyler, Ryan, and Spencer decided maybe some souvenirs were in line. Lastly, Frank and Gerard were reunited at last (not nearly as dramatic of an event as Brendon had made his reunion.) But they were happy to catch up. They had a very tight relationship, having been together for so long, sometimes it seemed hard to remember when their innocent middle school friendship had blossomed into a seemingly everlasting romance. High school sweethearts who’ve practically made it through college together. They managed to learn to hide their developed co-dependency.

“So what have you been up to?” Frank asked his partner as they held hands leaving the restaurant last, guilty of holding down a table for ten that the wait staff was eager as ever to breakdown. They did, however, surrender three out of the four tables that had been combined to accommodate their party. The last, they eagerly hogged to have a solid place to ground themselves until they felt well acquainted enough to move on.

“Well, I’ve been taste testing every food in these gates, I’ve ridden all the classics,  
I’ve been taken on a tour of all the art you good imagine in this great park, from the cultural significance of ‘it’s a small world’ to the brilliance of the bathroom designs.” They laughed, “you?”

“Well, I rode a few rides with Mikey, Pete, and Brendon. And let me tell you, Brendon can’t sit still if you asked him to. There was this huge spat between Pete and him trying to get off a ride that broke down and lord, have mercy. That guy is going to get himself killed one of these days. I don’t know how Ryan deals with him.” He shook his head chuckling.

“Well I learned today that Brendon has his own hands full too,” they laughed together at the absurdity of the couple’s relationship. They took a walk around the castle, did some sightseeing, held hands while they feed the ducks using incredible teamwork. (Frank held the bread in his right, Gerard ripped it with their left.) The two were just happy and proud being within each other's presence. No one would ever admit it, but the two really were relationship goals for the rest. They admired their efficiency in their relationship. They understood each other, and worked together, they really were a team.  
*

Ryan, Tyler, and Spencer made their way out to the street of 50s styles stores and shops called the main street.Tyler was impressed by how many options, how many stores, his eyes gleamed and he stared awestruck. “Why didn’t Josh bring me here?” He swooned.

“Because stupid adrenaline junkies wanna get their thrill they don’t want to shop, crazy, right?” He asked with a laugh.

They hit every single one they could, looked at toys, jewelry, clothes, art, God did Ryan make them look at art, they looked at Disney profile items, one right after another.  
(we need to talk about scenes to do with them for the next three hours maybe this is enough for this hour. But something has to happen. Maybe Ryan helps him pick out a skirt or something like maybe in the next hour they talk about it. And then in the last hour they work on it)  
*

“See what’s even the point.” Brendon pouted looking down at the treasure he held in his lap. They were just rounding the corner that held the massive pile with the thrown. “I mean look at all that, he has. He doesn’t even notice this, he doesn’t need it.”

“He’s also animatronic.” Josh laughed, “So I guess technically you’re right he won’t even notice. But this is Disney, you don’t get to just cheat Disney. It’s like the golden sin, Disney himself with Damn you.”

“Honey, I’m going to hell anyway,” he rolled his eyes, “Stick with me and I’ll make sure you’re going too.” He teased.

“Brendon, I know, you’re a jokester, I think everyone who’s ever even walked near you knows that. Now for the love of god throw the Goblet back.”

Brendon sighed audibly. He wound up his arm ready to throw the Goblet, pausing. “Can I keep just one?”

“Fine, keep the jade looking one, or maybe the ruby... “ He suggested as Brendon stuck them both in his pocket and tossed the Goblet back. Josh rolled his eyes and just let it happen because honestly how much did it really matter. “So Tyler and Ryan are shopping… are you wanting to catch up with them…? Or maybe we could…”

“Hit as many as fast rides as we possibly can while those buzzkills are busy?” He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

“Well, I wouldn’t say buzzkills… but amateurs most definitely.” He smiled excitedly as they climbed off the boat and hustled out to go do just that.  
*

“Splash Mountain! Splash Mountain! Splash Mountain!” Pete chanted marching right up to the top. He was thrilled and loved this ride. He rarely ever got too wet and loved watching everyone else get completely wiped out.

When they did reach the top, Patrick went into his backpack putting his hat away, and more importantly pulling out what looked like a dorky plastic tarp. “What the fuck is that,” Pete asked, looking at it.

“It’s my poncho.” He said as if it were obvious, like why would he not have a poncho. “Yeah, I see that, but why the hell do you have a poncho, it’s a water ride you’re supposed to get wet,” Pete claims exasperated and reaches out to fondle the edge of the plastic tarp, dragging behind Patrick. “I mean what’s the point if you don’t get wet?”

“The point is I get to enjoy the ride and not suffer the repercussions for the rest of the day.” He huffed pulling his tail end back from Pete. “Now knock it off and get in the log. And you know what? Because I have the poncho I get the front because I’ll be dry.” He stuck his nose in the air snooty and proud of just how dry he would be by the end of this ride. 

“Fine, have fun having NO fun,” He stuck his tongue out, taking the second seat, directly behind the front.

“You’re so immature,” Patrick rolled his eyes.

“I know.”

Mikey reached forward from the third seat behind Pete and pinched him lightly on his neck with his thumb and forefinger just to say, “I love you, you immature shit.”

Pete flashed a cute smile back at him as the log dispatched, the last two seats empty, leaving the three of them to pile all their weight into the front.

All things were fine and dandy, the three happy, pleased and unsuspecting. The calm before the storm. They knew things were going to get dicey when even just the two-foot drop left them getting splashed, water flooding into the plastic log

What did this mean? What could their future hold? Mikey, concerned for the warmth of his feet for the rest of the day, put his feet up hooking them on the railing alongside Pete, keeping his converse hopefully dry.

Mikey seemed to be the first to realize how deadly the situation had the potential of becoming. As the log made a five-foot drop, and the back end of Patrick’s Pancho flew up with the gust of the wind that came under it, briefly flashing into Pete’s face. Mikey reached around his boyfriend, to flatten the poncho back down, but within the noise and chaos of the ride, it seemed to slip by unnoticed.

The giant 50-foot drop at the end of the ride has a suspenseful build up, as many know. Stressed and screaming animals around every corner. Chirping and taunting birds teasing them from the branches of fake trees all around. Pete felt tensions rise in his chest, just as it would happen when he was a kid.Of course, little did he know, the addition terror that would come with this particular trip down the mountain.

Finally, they hit the peak, the log tipping over the edge of the mountain. Pete tosses his hands in the air, a shout of excitement barely passing his lips when he saw the last inch of light he would for this drop. Patrick’s Pancho caught the wind as the log free fell down the waterfall, and flew directly into Pete’s face, it absorbed his vision and smacked him in the face repeatedly. Plastic whipping through the air and flying up, abandoning its initial job of protecting Patrick from the water currently flooding into their vessel. The front end of the log being pressed down into the water, splitting it, ripping it up like a shovel in the dirt, the momentum of the log just sending all of the water flying into the air, up and over the front of the log pooling into the cavity that held their feet. Each and every one of the passengers was soaked. Their socks penetrated through their shoes, glasses spotted. Patrick sat in front of the log as he turned back to look at his friends and Pete clutched his chest, “Is this death, did I die? What happened? Where am I?” He looked around panicked.

The log entered the final tunnel, the animals singing their final number of the ride as Pete screamed over them, lamenting his death as loud as possible. 

“Holy shit, am I alive?!” He half screams, half gasps, over the noise of the music. “Baby, I couldn’t breathe! My entire life was within that plasticy Pancho hell!” Mikey could hear Patrick losing his shit in the front seat, his jeans completely soaked through, his own converse, wet through his socks, and sure to keep his feet moist all day.

“Baby, are you listening to me?! I could. Have. Died!” He screams, tearing at his dark hair. Pete continued to push over his almost demise as the log pulls into the loading station, and they exit the puddle left in the bottom of their log, water squishing under their feet, Patrick dramatically tearing at the poncho that did nothing to protect him from the 50 foot drop that lurked at the end of the ride.

“There is Pancho essence permanently lodged within my lungs!”

Mikey seemed rather indifferent to his boyfriend's suffering, as he examined the damage done to his clothing. His clothing was certainly going to be clinging to his body for a good portion of the next few hours, and converse certainly weren’t made to have any airflow so that wasn’t going to be clearing up anytime soon, “Pete, I’m sorry the Poncho didn’t stay down like we expected but we are soaked.”

The statement caused Patrick’s laughter to die down and a lack of rebuttal that the comment was warranted could only mean one thing, he was equal as drenched. There was no flaunting of his dry exterior , for he was just as wet as his friends.There was no praising of the poncho, because it indeed failed, while giving Pete a brutal slap to the face.

Reaching the end of the ride Pete’s hand slapped the floor of the dispatch pushing himself to his feet as he gasped for breath. Here it was, his time to shine. There was an entirely new audience, an entirely new set of people to lament his tale of woe.

“The poncho, it’s all I’ve known! For so long! I’ve reached freedom! What will I do as a free man! How will I thank god for this gift?!” He whipped back around to Mikey who too was climbing out of the log, looking down over himself and groaning at the t-shirt that stuck to his skin. Pete gripped him by the waist and dipped him into a dramatic, passionate kiss.

“I will thank God every day for this moment.” He spoke deeply the entire cast team of the ride watching them.

“Pete… it’s been like five minutes since you’ve even… touched the poncho,” Mikey shoved him back, standing back up and regaining his composure, going to clean his glasses.

“Yes but the Poncho’s role in my life was so eternal, five minutes seems like only a blip of time.” He spoke.

The rustle of the plastic was heard as Patrick rolled it to put back into his bag. Pete flinched at the sound, “Patrick, how could you be so insensitive, bringing up such a scar. You could trigger an episode!” he ran off down the corridor to see their photo, feeling like a star on a stage, but only being rewarded with confused gazes from everyone in the room.

The photo was something of a spectacle. Mikey sitting in the back, the loser pretending to be asleep. Patrick, in the front, the only one seeming to truly be having a good time, eyes wide, a big smile plastered over his face, and his poncho whipping back toward… Pete. Pete’s arms were in the air as if he was having a good time. But in his eyes… You could see true fear. The poncho was rising, you could see the gust of the wind that had picked it up, already for the move, the image just seconds before the poncho would have completely wiped him out.

“You can see it! You can see the fucker coming for me! He was angry that I doubted him!” Pete shouts, making a scene now. “Mother fucker was out for revenge! And you know what?!” He turned back around to face them, “We’re already fuckin’ wet so we are gonna go ride the god damned Raging River of Death, you hear me? That’s right Patrick get out you’re dorky fuckin poncho because we’re crossing over.” He marched past them with an irreplaceable determination leaving Patrick and Mikey no choice but to follow.  
***  
Hour Eight

Jon rolled over his phone buzzing having gotten multiple messages. The one that stood out the most was those from Ryan. [What do you think? Img.245 img.246 img.247 img.248]

[He looks great.]

Jon never really did understand everything that Ryan did, but he’d just gotten used to it at this point. What Ryan does is what Ryan does and he’d learn that anything goes at this point and that that’s fine. So he’s supportive of his old high school friend and that’s what counts.

[Give him my best.]

[Of course, Jon. He needs it.]  
*  
Ray lifted his head with a groan, he was starting to feel sick again. He pulled the bottle out of his pocket reading the label. ‘Take every 3-4 hours’ he was just on the tail end of his second dose and it was time for another, which meant a nap. He opened the bottle of his off-brand motion sickness medication and popped on into his mouth adjusting in the seat of the Ferris wheel preparing for sleep to take him. Of course, he didn’t tell the guys he suffered from incredibly awful motion sickness, otherwise, they’d worry about him and baby him before and during every little thing he did. So naps in the car were the answer (and on the Ferris wheel), and so far, it was working.  
*

Frank didn’t know he could laugh this hard, he and Gerard had just stumbled off of the tea cups dizzily. Probably, if he was going, to be honest, one of the biggest mistakes he’d made in his life. But Gerard liked them, so that’s the whole point in going on right? It’s amazing what a difference it was in his day getting spend it with them. Getting to go on all the best rides together, holding hands above their head and flinching just when he thought he was going to hit his head on the ride. He knew that was the point in the design and that he was small enough that of course it could never happen, and of course, Gerard poked fun. It was just how these things worked.

Of course, Gerard knew spending the day with Frank was better than spending it with anyone else in this group. They loved him, they loved him more than anything, more than they thought they could probably ever love anyone. They knew the two would spend their lives together. With a ring, without a ring, it didn’t matter. It did, however, matter that they were definitely about to beat Frank in the buzz lightyear ride.

Frank’s voice went high as he fired his laser beam and missed a few times panicking as he noticed that Gerard was winning. But they stopped, and looked at him. Watched as his eyes glint with that determination and competitive spirit. His smile spread exposing his teeth and still absentmindedly playing with his piercing.

“What are you doing?!” Frank screeched still trying to catch up but knowing that if Gerard wasn’t playing then what was even the point in the victory. He rolled his eyes and put his laser down in a huff. “What is it, baby.” He was still smiling not even bothered by Gerard’s stares, he’d gotten used to the fact that they could see into him many years ago.

“Nothing, I just love you so much, you know?”

“Of course, I know,” He rolled his eyes and leaned over kissing them. “But one more shot and I’m going to beat you.”

“It doesn’t count and you know it.”

“Shut up,” he pulled away and shot a high scoring target behind Gerard’s head before kissing them again.

*

Josh and Brendon were breathing heavily as they stumbled out of the exit of the ride, disoriented and stunned by one of the best rides in the park. They were losing their voices, and they were losing their voices quickly. “Hard right, quick go,” Josh said crisp and demanding as he looked at his fast pass. They had eight minutes until it expired and they had to make it from thunder mountain all the way into space mountain and they were going to have to sprint and they did just that. There was no stopping. Some would say that maybe they tried to cram too many rides into one hour. Others would say they know how to work the system and were working it hard. Josh preferred that explanation because if anyone asked, he was most certainly the Disneyland master.  
*

 

Yes, they’d absolutely been wandering around the stores for over an hour, Spencer had wandered off to his own store that he wanted to concern himself with and Tyler was having the most fun he’d had that entire day. Especially when Ryan found this book full of Disney inspired makeup looks. “How did you end up… doing your makeup?” Tyler asked flipping through the book a little having a hard time looking up at him as he asked. What if it was a touchy subject. “Like you just do it sometimes… it’s cool I’m just… wondering I guess.”

“Well, I’m sure it started forever ago. Like, when I was a kid I was pretty flamboyant, I think. But, the whole makeup thing became pretty significant to me when I saw this model- Probably at Walmart or something- and her makeup was stunning. Y’know, photoshop, and shit. And I said I bet- ‘I could do that if I tried.’ And I did try, and I most definitely did not do it,” he laughed thinking back to the memory, “It looked like shit. I think I was about sixteen? I just remember being so perplexed as to why we had decided that this thing that was supposed to make us beautiful was restricted to just women.”

Tyler followed him quietly just digesting his words.

“I mean my face is a blank canvas and I can put anything I want on it right? I mean that’s what I think.” He looked back to Tyler for confirmation in his deep artistic saying.

“Yeah I don’t see why not.” No, Ryan didn’t feel the same way Tyler did. Or even knew how Tyler felt, really. Tyler wasn’t even sure how he felt about the whole thing. He found himself staring off, thinking about Ryan’s words, his own feelings about his gender.

“I mean why is anything for anyone? Why am I defined or refined to any one side or another, confining yourself is the opposite of how anyone should live, but at the same time if you feel one way, male, let’s say, and you feel that label is fitting for you, then by all means use it? And if you feel the opposite, that female is a label, a set of norms you are comfortable residing in, then good for you too.” Ryan started, again, dragging Tyler out from his deep thoughts. He wasn’t necessarily talking to Tyler anymore. Tyler was certainly listening and letting everything soak in anything he had to say, but he felt more like he was sitting in on a sociology lecture than anything.

“Then, of course, there're people like Gerard who don’t feel like they fit into a category- male or female- and prefer neither he or she, it makes perfect sense.” He shrugged turning back around facing Tyler.

“Look, okay I know I got off track, but I started doing my makeup because dammit I wanted to, and I didn’t see why anyone’s judgments should keep me from doing that. Because I am me, I am my own life and my own art and I’m going to live how I want to because at the end of my life no one has to evaluate it but me. And I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be happy with the story I end up with if I confine myself to anything anyone might have to say about me.”

Ryan was facing Tyler now, who was trying to keep a big smile inside, okay so maybe Ryan did understand, in a different kind of way but he did. “That’s amazing.”

“Only because it’s way harder than it should be,” Ryan responded, more relaxed this time. He was a flamboyant fellow, that was for certain. He knew how to put on a show and he knew how to flaunt his ideas, but he also knew when to level with a friend and say what they needed to hear. He’d had the feeling for a little while that Tyler was dealing with something of the sort. He still didn’t quite understand entirely what it was. He could only understand to a certain extent because he didn’t feel like he had to fit a label. So he didn’t relate in that way. Even if he really didn’t think he fit as male or female, he didn’t care that people referred to him as a male. It didn’t make him uncomfortable so he didn’t bother to correct his pronouns. He didn’t feel like he had to be any one thing at one time because labels are arbitrary, so just because he didn’t fit them didn’t mean he was neither either, so he wasn’t like Gerard. He was just Ryan, and he was male, and that was fine. So he works, but he didn’t have to fit any kind of role that society had picked out for him, because what was the fun in that.“I want to do that.”

“Then you have to let yourself.”

“How?” 

“You just kind of have to go for it, Tyler.” Ryan told him as he turned and looked across the shop, “I see you looking at that sundress, and if you want to try it on then you better do it.”

“Ryan....” Tyler’s cheeks tinted pink and he looked away from the red and white dress, decorated with Minnie's heads, “I couldn’t do that, we’re in public.”

“Then I’ll carry it into the dressing room while you follow,” Ryan shrugged. He had no problem being seen potentially trying on a cute sundress like that, and if he had his way neither would Tyler.

“Could you… could you grab that top behind it too?”He asked hesitantly walking into the other direction to have little link to the situation to himself.

“Shirt’s a good choice, especially with the skinny jeans or maybe leggings if you’re feeling daring,” he flashed Tyler a playful smile and went to grab them while Tyler followed two and half strides behind him

They took their place in a small dressing room, themed like the rest of the old-fashioned store, and Tyler stood in front of the mirror, clutching his new articles of clothing. They’d taken the full-size dressing room so Ryan took the bench. Considering the intimate conversation they’d already had and the intimate things Ryan so clearly knew about the way he was feeling it was the opposite of surprising or unnerving to have him there. It was a bit of relief to have someone there at such a pinnacle point for him.

Tyler took a deep breath as he removed his t-shirt and closed his eyes pulling the dress over his head. He smoothed it over with his hands before taking a moment to look. He left the skinny jeans just for something to keep him grounded. One step at a time. When he turned to face Ryan, his face was glowing. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s amazing,” Ryan said looking up from his phone discovering that Brendon was busy with Josh. “I think it’s an even better place to start.” He smiled truly just glad that he could be such a place of support for his friend. “I’ll be right back, try on the shirt, I’m going to grab you a few other things to try out, let me see the size?” He looked and took note to get him a smaller size this time around.

Ryan came back with an arm full of things for Tyler to try on, full outfits. Just to really give him the full effect, the full feel, just another push to keep him going.  
*  
The three of them made their way through the crowded parks attempting to end up at the river rafting ride. Pete however still very much caught on his run in with the poncho. Mikey was just getting dragged along by his hand as Pete made his way determined to get to the ride before he was truly dry.It seemed there was nothing stopping his steady pace through the crowd, until Patrick grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. “Hold on, is that Andy?” He gestured to the crowd, toward a very dazed and very confused Andy, who was stumbling through the people.

“Andy?” Patrick called, concerned that he was alone. Yes, of course, he was a grown man and could take care of himself, but currently his confused state didn’t make that seem as though it was the case.

Andy whipped around to face them, “Hi? Where did-” He looked back around but gave up, “Where did you guys come from?” He asked changing his question from focusing on Joe’s absence to their presence.

“Splash mountain,” Patrick held out his arms to display his very wet body, “Going to the raft ride, want to come? Where’s Joe?”

“Sure, uh oh I don’t know with Ray somewhere I guess,” he lied.

“Andy my friend,” Pete threw his arm around Andy, “Do I have a story for you.” Then proceeded to give the dramatic retelling of the Poncho Incident™, using words such as imminent death and brutal suffocation.

Patrick and Mikey walked a few paces behind the pair, listening to Pete’s dramatic interpretation of the events. “He’s something else that guy,” Patrick laughed rolling his eyes.

“He’s a stupid idiot and I love him,” Mikey laughed watching as Pete stammered ahead with Andy.

“Yeah, me too,” Patrick smiled adoringly, “He’s been my best friend since we were little you know? I can’t imagine my life without him.” He looked over to Mikey pausing considering his words carefully. “I used to worry about him, being in relationships, whether it was about him getting hurt or heaven forbid forgetting about me, as silly as that sounds,” he chuckled lightly. “I think I couldn’t get him to forget about me if I tried. But I don’t worry about him with you, so thank you for that.”

Mikey was flattered, yeah Patrick and Pete were close friends, but Mikey’s relationship with Pete existed completely separately from that friendship. So in regards to his relationship with Pete, approval from Patrick meant the world.

When finally in line, they allowed themselves to get comfortable as people slowly slid up the dock, toward the spinning platform that would put them in their rafts. Mikey leaned against the railing with Pete leaning into his chest, Mikey’s arms resting easily around Pete’s shoulders. PDA was never much of a problem for them, considering their college- being surrounded by other forward thinking young people made things easier. Especially living in LA. Being in Disney make things a little different, of course. A more diverse group of people- a broader range of thinking.

There were some murmurs from the couple behind them- some giggling, some shooshes. Andy, Pete, and Mikey seemed completely unaware of the pair’s obvious discussion about the couple, but Patrick knew it was coming. His eyes narrowed, as the girl held back her laughter to approach them.

“So- Uhm-” She giggles, glancing back at her boyfriend.”Which one of you. Which one of you is the girl, then? And which one of you is the boy?” The ignorance was unbelievable.

The four of them went silent, after Mikey let out a simple scoff, ready to ignore her. Pete, however, broke into a wide grin. “Yeah? Which one of you wears the poncho? And which one of you gets demolished by the poncho?”

Mikey rolled his eyes, the group bursting into laughter, the girl looking rather confused by the inside joke, and obviously displeased by the answer, turning back to her boyfriend.

“Straight people are weird, dude.” Pete chuckles and Mikey rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”  
*  
Only those who bump into Joe know where Joe is.  
***

Hour Nine

Jon’s head perked up when he heard the front door open. He was entirely wrapped in his blanket’s head and all, “hello?” He called, he knew who was here, but even still he may as well call out. Some burglar or murderer may as well know he’s entirely helpless on the couch. 

“Hey, Jonny!” Cassie scampered in excited to see him, “how are you feeling, darling?” 

“Oh, I’m just great,” He rolled setting up his sarcasm shining through. “Almost tried to go to the park about an hour ago,” he laughed at just how ridiculous that was. 

“Well I’m here, now and I have crackers, and soup, and oranges, and-” she looked into her bag, “that’s it, but I mean I also have me!” She gleamed smiling.

“What more could I ask for,” He perked up scooting over so that she could take a place next to him. Her company was greatly appreciated and would help the last few hours pass much more quickly.  
*

Frank and Gerard were getting tired and starting to just take things one line at a time, not certain where to go or what to do next, running out of ideas. They did know, however, that they were going to have to meet up with everyone within the next hour or so. So, they made their way over to California Adventure and walked through the park hand in hand. 

The pair got lost in conversion, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

“So I was telling this kid,” Frank had begun to tell a story when he saw it. “What’s that-” he cut himself off mid-sentence. “What the fuck is that?” 

His hand slipped out of Gerard’s, and he hurried over to a large sign and stood chest practically pressed against it as he looked at it, absorbing every detail in big, bold letters. ‘HARRY POTTER LAND: COMING SOON’. “I need it,” he turned around to face Gerard, his eyes wide. “I need it like I need air,” he shrugged adding, “It’s as simple as that.” 

“Well it’s not built yet baby, so you’re just going to have to wait,” they walked over reaching back for Frank’s hand, disappointed by its absence. Their smile faded when Frank pulled their hand back, not out of rejection just desperation. 

He pointed back up at the sign, “No Gerard, you don’t understand- I need this.” He was nearly shouting now, “I will find someone to tell me about it. I will find someone to let me in, damn it.” He marched off looking for a staff member, “Excuse me, excuse me!” He waved people down. “Look, I know. I know it’s not open yet, but I need everything you know about Harry Potter land, like, pronto.” 

“Sir, the staff members don’t have any more information than you do, only what we can google, and these pamphlets.” She said handing him one that was in dispensers in the walls that kept people out of the construction zone. 

“Okay, that’s fine, but someone knows. Someone can tell me more.” 

Gerard just stood back letting Frank ride out this wave, they couldn’t help but laugh crossing their arms in disbelief. 

“Sir, there isn’t anyone in the park I can introduce you to that knows!”

“Yes but you have offices. I know there're offices, I know they're men in suits. I know you have connections damn it!” 

“Sir!” The cast member was losing patience. 

“Alright babe, time to leave the poor lady alone, let’s go.” They said grabbing Frank by the elbow and taking him out. They watch Frank go through go exact same conversation with at least four more cast members.  
*

The sleeping effects of the motion sickness medication were brutal, they knocked you out on your ass, even if you had an ounce of tolerance. So Ray slept in the car with his head pressed against the gate. He didn’t know but people came and went through his cabin, and yes, it did make for an incredibly awkward and incredibly long Ferris wheel ride.  
*

“Women’s clothing is a lot more expensive than men’s,” Tyler grumbled, swiping his card at another store’s register. Ryan laughed, watching as the cashier bagged some dresses, tank tops, a small bottle of red nail polish, and some other things, and Tyler slipped his wallet away. 

“See this tee shirt I’m wearing?” Tyler continued, looking to Ryan, tugging on the hem of his long plain gray tee shirt, kind of thin, very boring, in Ryan’s opinion. “Twelve dollars. The pink tank top I just bought? Probably less material than this thing- forty dollars!” 

“Ryan scoffs, picking up some of Tyler’s bags. “Wait until you see their beauty products. Granted, it doesn’t help we are in a theme park usually, you can count on about double.” He laughed. 

As they stepped out of the store, Tyler slipped on his regular sunglasses and replaced them with his new round ones, sporting Minnie Mouse bows on the top. “We better go find everyone else then, huh?” 

“I suppose, they’re going to be looking to meet up here pretty soon.” He checked his phone for the time seeing that Spencer had left to go meet back up with Patrick, he unconsciously reached into his satchel (which is what he called it, but only because it was leather. So that’s what it was. He called what he considered a purse, a purse, he wasn’t above that.) After a brief moment of consideration, he handed Tyler his lipgloss.

Tyler hesitated, glancing over at him, before flashing a quick smile and putting it over his thin lips, ready to take on the world.  
* 

After Patrick, Mikey, Pete, and Andy got off the water ride, once again covered in water, they found Spencer who had a few bags of souvenirs, perhaps gifts, and small bags of leftovers from his, Gerard’s, and Patrick’s snacking from earlier in the day. “Hey, man! Our group just keeps growing doesn’t it!” Patrick greeted him, with excitement, ignoring the fact that he was, indeed, without a partner, because that was not the point. With not long until the entire group was scheduled to meet back up in between parks, and with no one, not even Patrick, willing to coordinate a ride everyone was pleased with, they simply took some time to wander around, Patrick and Spencer getting some popcorn to share. 

Patrick, Spencer, and Andy seemed rather absorbed in conversation, when Mikey gripped Patrick’s arm, gesturing over to the large pier in the center of California Adventure, where their familiar curly haired friend was being dragged out of the lake. 

“What the fuck-” Was essentially the joint response of everyone in their group, except for Patrick, of course, who immediately began storming toward the scene. 

“Joseph Troman!” He shouts, his voice ringing anger. “Hello- Yes- ‘S’cuse me, yes- That’s- Uh, that’s my friend.” He mutters apologies as he shoves his way through the crowd of people gathering to watch the scene. 

Their group of friends stands back, to watch as Patrick struggled with the security guards, begging them not to throw him out of the park completely. 

“Really, sir. I won’t let him out of my sight again, you have my sincerest apologies. Really, sir.” He did his best to assure the security guard who had a firm grip on the back of Joe. 

With a sigh and a glance at the second guard, he shoved a soaking wet Joe in the direction of Patrick who rolled his eyes and quickly pushed Joe in front of him to get back to the group. “You’re not leaving our sides until we get out of this park, do you understand me?” Patrick snapped. 

Patrick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if composing himself, trying to block out the concerning exchange coming from Joe and Pete. (“Dude, what have you been doing all day?” “I don’t wanna talk about it.”) 

It was only when he opened his eyes to examine the bunch before him when he realized. “Andy…?” He starts, hesitantly, his eyes moving over to his friend, who had busied himself on his phone. He glances up, giving a small “Yeah?” Of acknowledgment. 

“I thought you said Ray was with Joe?” 

“Well, he was-” Andy tried to clarify, embarrassed.

Joe quickly scoffed not attempting at all to cover for Andy, “Yeah at like nine o’clock this morning. Then I saved his sorry ass and we went and partied.” Andy glared at him. 

“So you’re telling me…” Patrick started, trying to keep his voice calm. “Ray has been alone since nine o’clock this morning?” Patrick finished, slowly.

“Well more like eleven,” Andy piped in quietly. 

“Still!” Patrick exclaimed, bringing a hand to his face in shock and worry. 

“Patrick, relax.” Mikey sighs, tugging his phone out of his tight pockets. “All we have to do is call him, I’m certain he’s fine, seriously.” He mutters, clearly annoyed with the entire situation, clicking Ray’s contact, and bringing the phone to his ear. It wasn’t until the call went straight to voicemail that Mikey, too, felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Mikey brought his phone down to double check the number, and make the call again, and when, once again, it went straight to voicemail, he turned back to Patrick. “Alright, so, nevermind…” 

“All we have to do is call him, Mikey? Hm? Really?” Patrick was snappy, the panic still evident in his voice

“That’s it, we’re going to have to make an announcement through the park. We are going to have to.” Patrick decides, his hands coming to tug at his hair in frustration. “It’s the only option! How else are we going to find him?” He exclaims, looking over to Pete for support, who answered with a shrug. 

“Y’know what I think?” He started, raising an eyebrow. “He’ll show up when we agreed to meet and go, yeah?” His encouraging words didn’t seem to assure Patrick (Or Mikey, who also seemed to have growing concern.) 

“No. We have to look for him, right now there is no time to wait, Pete!” Patrick turned to Andy, to get more details on where exactly Andy was with Ray. Instead of involving himself in the fiasco, he turns to Mikey, grabbing his wrist. 

“Baby, let’s just go, who wants to waste our last hour at DisneyLand?” 

Mikey shakes his head, dragging his hand back reluctant, “No, we have to find Ray. Who knows where he is.” 

“Okay… well, I just saw Brendon and Josh book it by us, do you mind if I catch up with them?” Pete was hesitant. If it was going to really bother Mikey, then, of course, he’d stay. He wasn’t going to be that insensitive. 

“No, I’ve got it, you go have a good time,” Mikey smiled slightly and Pete gave him a quick kiss relieved as they both took off running in opposite directions.  
*

Josh and Brendon somehow seemed to barely notice Pete’s presence. Pete watched them disappear into a line, and didn’t hesitate to cut some people to catch up to them and from that point on it was like he’d been there the entire time. Which, in the end, is kind of just how they worked, the three of them. 

Their harmony wasn’t broken until they started to inch closer and closer to five o clock- the meeting time. 

“Listen, I say we head toward the gates, and hit a few more rides, then consider crossing over-” Brendon starts to vocalize his plan of action. 

“Man!” Pete grabbed Brendon by the shoulder, “We can’t be late to meet Patrick. Shit’s crazy out there, everyone’s losing their minds.” 

“Okay, listen, though.” He grabbed Pete’s shoulders right back. “Space Mountain is supposed to open again, after the kid vomited in it, if we haul fucking ass we can make it before a line starts forming, and you know it’s worth it.” He gives Pete a sly grin. “Patrick can wait. 

Josh huffed, impatient with their conversation. “We have to move.” He decides, gripping Brendon’s wrist, and starting through the crowd at a fast pace. Pete considered that for only a moment and continued to chase them. Patrick could wait.  
***  
Hour Ten

Jon was thrilled to find out that Cassie had brought Brave over, he hadn’t gotten a chance to watch it yet, and what better time than now?  
*

“Excuse me?” A voice chimed in stepping into the gondola of the Ferris Wheel. This person that Ray had bribed shook his shoulder. “Sir… excuse me,” He removed Ray’s ear bud.

“Mmm- what- what-?” He jumped perking up, “Oh is it-?”

“Sir you asked us to wake you as close to five as possible?” The attendant checked his watch, “well it’s 4:54.”

“Oh, well thank you,” Ray sat up and brushed himself off. “Thank you for your help today.” He shook the boy’s hand and climbed out of the gondola stretching. He would definitely be late, but that’s okay it wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t even realize his phone was dead.  
*

Patrick got his little group of Five to the meeting spot a little early, because for all he knew Ray could be there already, no harm in being early, right? The sat and waited to find that Frank, Gerard, Tyler, and Ryan had all arrived on time and prompt, to which Patrick was, of course, grateful. 

“Go figure the… the… god, those three morons are late,” Patrick grumbled pacing realizing it was past five already.

“Well, they’re always late, Pat. But Pete just texted me saying they’re on their way so we don’t need to worry about it, alright?” Mikey tried to assure him.

“Yeah, but Ray’s still not here,” Pat looked to him his over dramatic worry actually becoming pure, rather than just the frustration than he wasn’t easy to get ahold of.

“We know, Patrick, we’ll find him. Maybe we can page him over the intercom or something.” Gerard suggested.

“We thought to have that but they don’t have one available to the public. They just alert all cast members through their earpiece or whatever and they only do it for kids under the age of 16 or something.” Mikey shrugged, “I mean the dude is in his twenties.”

Patrick cards his fingers through his hair, again. “How would that even go, anyway? ‘Ray Toro? Please report to customer service, your party of fucking  
twelve is looking for you.”

Mikey sighs, letting Spencer take the job of calming Patrick down while he texted Pete.

[Where are you? Patrick is panicking hard now.]

[Five minutes, we’ll be there.]

[I’m going to kill you.]

[Love you too, babe.]

Mikey groans. Who knows what Patrick’s mental state would be in five entire minutes.

It was comforting that Josh, Brendon, and Pete had been bothered enough to sprint to the entrance. Made Patrick feel like they cared which really was what mattered, it all came down to respect at this point. For their friends, and for their concerns in this situation. Made Mikey smile to see they cared that they were late, apologizing profusely. Which, at least, spared them from a scolding from Patrick because they knew what they did.

Twelve emos, one lost a friend. One big park.

It was a needle in a haystack, really, and they were abandoned without a magnet. Patrick truly seemed to be out of ideas, taking a seat right on the dirty concrete ground, Pete plopping down next to him, Spencer calling Ray once or twice more (...Just in case).

Just when Mikey was going to suggest they go check in the car, Gerard points over toward the gate that separated California Adventures from the middle ground between parks, where a very sleepy, rather sick looking Ray Toro pushed his way toward the group. “There he is.” They exclaimed, reaching for Patrick.

Patrick shot up off the dirty concrete, “Ray?” He called who hesitantly waved right back. Patrick ran over and threw him into a grateful hug, which Ray accepted without question. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I fell asleep on the Ferris wheel,” he shrugged like it was a simple enough of an explanation.

“They just… let you sleep?” He inquired.

“Well, I paid them to. Ten bucks mean a lot to a minimum wage worker.” He states, a matter of factly. The stress seemed to disappear from Patrick’s shoulders, and he rubs his eyes from under his glasses. “Great. That’s great. Everyone here?” He turns back to the group, doing a fast headcount.

“Great- We can go now, yeah? Everyone’s had their fun?”

Brendon’s eyes narrow. “Hold on, we didn’t go on a single ride altogether. Not one.”

Patrick sighs, his shoulders sagging slightly. “Yeah? And?” He questions.

“Well, that’s no fun! We gotta do at least one.” He decides, and Pete nods.

“Uh- Soarin’ Over California is fast… Easy? It’s just at the front of California Adventures…” Josh cuts in, and Patrick seemed to relax a little at the suggestion. He could handle that.

“So it’s not like… a lot of fast crazy turns and stuff, right?” Ray asked he’d managed to make it through the entire day without puking.

“Nope, super easy, it literally just picks you up and shows you a bunch of pictures it’s more an atmosphere kind of thing,” Josh smiled wide admittedly glad to be reunited with Tyler. Who had slyly wiped off the lip gloss, with the hand that was not encased in Josh’s secretly embarrassed?

Everyone collectively agreed and they made their way to the fake airport that ‘soaring over California’ resided in. The line was long like it always is, and Josh and Tyler found themselves catching up, Tyler gripping his bags almost nervously.

When Josh finally asked about he and Ryan’s shopping trip, Tyler cleared his throat, glancing down at the bags. “Oh- Uh, well, It went well,” he smiled slightly in remembrance of the few hours. He looked into his bags and kind of offered him a peak. “Ryan was kind of a lot of help… He’s… He’s a really nice guy.” His lips pursed into a slight smile.

“Let me see!” Josh wanted to look into the bag and hook his hand onto it.

Tyler snatched them away, “No! Not yet!” His cheeks turned pink as he clutched the bags closer not wanting to share, at least not yet. He couldn’t just pull them out, not in public.

Ryan approached them when he saw what was happening, one thing he knew for certain was that Josh wasn’t on the same page, not yet. That maybe he would put on a brave face, smile and nod when needed, ooh and ahh if requested. But he didn’t know, not yet. Ryan grabbed Brendon by the hand and dragged him along to catch up with them. He hoped maybe just being around someone like Brendon- Someone with the right mindset would help, but only time would tell.

“I and Tyler thought we could give you guys a fashion show, later.” Ryan intervened. He was certainly being presumptuous in Tyler’s wishes, and Ryan knew Tyler wasn’t confident enough to say no, so, of course, he’d tell Tyler that he didn’t have to. On the other hand, if he wanted to do a fashion show, they definitely would. 

Spencer spoke with Andy about his day, Andy almost seemed… Traumatized. Like things had gone horribly wrong and you could see his eyes drift up to Joe who was standing a few people back speaking with Frank.

Frank told Joe about Harry Potter Land and how it was going to be ‘just so cool’ and how he ‘just couldn’t wait’. More importantly that he would have to be ‘the first person to go in.’ To which Joe just nodded approvingly. “That’s cool but I mean… how can it be anything like the one in Orlando, I mean that thing is decked. Out.”

Frank’s eyebrows fell in a disapproving gaze because what was the point in ruining the fun.

“Knock it off, Joe. I’m sure it’s going to be fantastic.” Ray said rolling his eyes.

“Well, obviously it’s going to be-” Joe got cut off by Ray who asked Frank another question about what he knew about the attraction. Which of course, as the cast member had so gladly pointed out, wasn’t any more than they could google.

Gerard went to ask their brother about his day to which he began to discuss but Pete, of course, jumped in as soon as they got anywhere near the Poncho Incident, and went into deep dramatic detail.

“Hey, guys!” Patrick called through the buzzing of the group, having gotten a text from Jon, asking how the day was and how things were going, “Gather up for a picture!” They all came together and there were so many people to fit on the screen but they made it work, some hopping over the bar that restricted the width of the line, some squishing together. But they stood close and had Brendon take the photo of everyone together. It really was the most unfortunate day for Jon to be sick. They sent it to him with the caption ‘Missing you!’. Before proceeding down the last aisle to the mouth of the ride.

How many?” The attendant asked.

“Thirteen,” Gerard said with confidence and the women ogled their group, “Uhm, pod C then.” The mob then proceeded to march down the hall to their respective ‘airplane’ the crew called it.

They got to ‘pod C’ and the second attendant looked at them in awe. “How many?” The question pressed again.

“Thirteen,” Gerard repeated, slightly less confident, this time. 

“Well A row only holds twelve so we’re going to have to split you up, is that alright?” The attendant was clearly annoyed by her coworkers’ mistake.

“Well, I guess-” Gerard started because clearly it was going to have to be.

“You know what,” Patrick smiled, “I’ll just wait here, you kids have fun alright?” He was clearly more than happy to send them on their way.

“Pat-” Ray went to stop him, considering his sensitive stomach on rides, but was quickly cut off by an ‘oh please you go have a good time,’ followed by the shoving of Ray into the line who didn’t have it in him to complain.

They filed in and took up an entire Row and went through the screening process as the attendants made sure everyone was locked in. They were instructed to put their personal belongings into the pouch beneath their feet but instead of safely tucking his phone away, Brendon continued to send a text to Ryan who was only a few people down, chatting away with Tyler, reading, [Baby, I miss you. :(] Followed by a response from... Pete? Who had texted back [Wrong number, idiot.]

When the seats finally picked them up into the air, more than half of the group swinging their legs like the children they are, they all found themselves impressed by the content on the screen. It was rather incredible, pretty special effects, completed with loud, ground shaking music, and the wind to really create the whipping through the wind allusion.

During a rather quiet portion of the ride, a loud clatter was heard, not from the speakers, but from commotion within the theater-like room. The loud clatter was followed by Brendon’s not so soft muttering of “Ah- Fuck me…” Making it clear he’d dropped his phone.

“Well at least take me out to dinner first,” Ryan responded impulsively.

A loud “I got you fam!” Was heard at some point down the long row of people, and it was followed by another clatter. Pete seemed to’ve still had his phone out, and joined Brendon in on the fun. And, for moral support, of course. He was more than happy to send his phone falling to the ground. Attendants scampered on the ground gathering the pieces before the seats returned to their position on the ground. Other ride goers laughed and shooshed them in response.

When their feet grazed the ground and seat belts came off, they went to receive their phones, their respective boyfriends ready to scold them for their actions. as they went to retrieve their phones from the attendant. “What are you crazy, man?” Mikey questioned Pete for dropping his phone uselessly. “Why did you do that?”

“What are you talking about, babe?” He looked back at him as he was handed his phone. He looked down to it to find it cracked and destroyed, “What the FUCK?!” He exclaimed in disbelief.

“What you didn’t think it was going to break, Moron?” Mikey laughs and Ryan sighs, taking Brendon’s phone from him,

They walked out in a single file line Pete still pouting over his phone, yes, he didn’t think it through. No, he didn’t expect it to break. “We were thirty feet in the air!” Mikey rolled his eyes his arms wrapped haphazardly around him as they walked to try and comfort him as his lip jutted out looking down at the shattered and mostly missing glass.

“How was it?” Patrick asked smiling wide as they all approached him, “What-” He walked over to Pete who held the corpse of his pathetic phone laying flat in his hand.

“What the fuck happened here?!” Patrick groaned throwing his hands in the air, “I left you alone for five minutes! Mikey, how could you let this happen?!”

“He was just trying to support Brendon… who has also destroyed his phone.” He held a hand out to motion to Brendon who was laughing hysterically.

“He actually- he actually thought!” He smacked his leg gasping for air, trying to get ahold of himself, “He actually thought it wouldn’t break! How could he think it wouldn’t break?!” His voice only rose in pitch as he looked to Ryan for answers. Who of course was also laughing?

“Jesus fuck-” Patrick rubbed his forehead in disbelief taking his glasses off to give his eyes a rub. “What in the hell am I going to do with you.” He gave Pete a pat on the shoulder as they began to walk out of the ride.

They meandered their way out of the park. Things were starting to come to a close and people were all gathered for World of Color making their escape from the park just that much easier.

“Free Churros! Free Churros!” A guy called who was attempting to close down his stand. Patrick licked his lips taking it gladly and splitting it into three ways with Spencer and Gerard.

The night sky and the draining and dreaded final walk to the shuttle was a lot to handle, a lot to take in when your feet ached and your body complained. They made it out the gates however and Ryan had a hand on Brendon’s shoulder in hope for guidance as he rested his tired eyes. Brendon placing a hand on the small of Ryan’s back leaned in to whisper to him, “Do you want to rest?” To which Ryan only nodded in response. “C’mon baby…” He stopped and squatted down for Ryan to jump on which he did. Ryan rested his head against Brendon’s and hooking his legs around his waist.

“I love you,” Ryan muttered quietly eyes still closed his hat in his hand now, rather than on his head.

Brendon only hummed in response squeezing the back of his leg lightly.

“Why don’t you ever do that for me?” Mikey asked smirking down at his small boyfriend who just laughed without answering his perfect smile gleaming back.

They piled into the tram, receiving the same puzzled looks they got that morning. Though, unlike earlier, they all remained quiet, exhausted from the day’s activities. Gerard wrapped his arm around their boyfriend’s shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head, who graciously leaned into their shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Was it all that you had hoped?” They asked, tracing their fingers up and down Frank’s arm, a fond smile playing on their lips.

“Even more than I had expected, really. It simply is the happiest place on Earth.” He teased in a soft voice.

“Just about,” Gerard smile resting their chin on his head letting him rest now.

Tyler, in hushed tones, from a different corner of the tram, gave Josh a sneak peek into his bag knowing that he most definitely was not  
going to be giving him a fashion show alongside Ryan having Brendon there  
watching. Now, that was degrading. But Josh, after quickly getting  
over a slightly confused look, gave him a supportive grin and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Perhaps there wasn’t so much  
to be afraid of.

His eyes immediately went in search for Ryan, to give him a thumbs up, of course. But when his eyes finally landed on the other boy, his eyes were clearly shut, his head resting gently on Brendon’s shoulder.

Brendon’s lips moved softly, whispering into Ryan’s hair. It almost looked as if he were singing.

The tram ride came to a sudden end, and the group stumbled out, wandering toward the escalator and heading toward the van, section Goofy C. They seemed to pile in in the same fashion, Ryan taking no time to fall asleep firmly in Brendon’s lap, Patrick resting his head gently on Andy’s shoulder, allowing himself to rest his eyes, and Pete, of course, insisting that Mikey stretch across Gerard, Frank, and himself, Mikey’s head back in Pete’s lap. Gerard of course, took the opportunity to tie his brother’s shoelaces together just for the sake of watching him fall out of the van when they arrived.

After ensuring everyone was safe in the car, Josh pulls out of the narrow parking way to head back to the house. With every ounce of strength Tyler had left in him he kept his eyes opened not feeling it was fair to make Josh drive them home alone. He took his hand resting them in the middle knowing that Patrick would say, ‘driving with one hand isn’t safe’. But Patrick was asleep and Tyler wasn’t, so he’d get over it.

Ray groaned as they made a turn opening the bottle of motion sickness medication to take one more.

Andy’s eyes bulged at the sight of the bottle and went to his small notebook with all of his notes and ripped them out ferociously even while still trying to allow Patrick to rest. He’d gotten stuck in the middle this time, but at least they didn’t have to listen to Joe complaint.

Tyler looked over his shoulder one last time to see the group of people sitting in the back of the van. He took his hand back from Josh to lift his phone up to take a picture of the sleeping friends in the back to send to Jon, [Kids all tuckered out from a long day. We’ll text you when we’re in the neighborhood.]

Jon responded with a picture of him, Cassie, and his cat, [you guys drive safe, now.]


End file.
